Our Future Together
by winxclublover1999
Summary: This is a sequel to my other Story "Love Story" Its about the future of Sky And Bloom. Their kids and their adventures together, They have a difficult future together. Do They Get Through It?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This is my Sequel to Love Story,If you havent read it then i suggest you do, Because if you like Sky and Bloom stories then you'll Like my other one. **

**This story is about Bloom and Skys future together as you can tell by the title. This story is a typical life story, now that Bloom and Sky are married they become rulers, face problems, arguments, have children etc.**

**Okay so here goes.**

The sleeping married couple awoke by a knock on the door. The person didnt give up when the couple didnt answer the knock on the door. The person still kept knocking.

Bloom thought it must have been important and finally answered "Yes"

"Your Majesty you have to awake for your ship is to arrive very soon, for your honey moon" The maid said from outside

"Oh of course, we shall be there very soon" Bloom said in a very Queen-like manner

"Okay your majesty i shall take my leave" The maid said

"Ok" Bloom answered very strictly, She figured she had to act like a queen infront of everyone, accept the Winx and the Specialists and her husband obviously

"Sky..honey wake up we have a ship to catch" Bloom said

"hmm..mmm" Sky replied half awake

"Hurry come on I want to get to Tunisia (Random Country Soz) and i want to see the views and i..." Bloom got interrupted by Skys Kiss

"Come lets get up and have our First shower together as Husband and Wife" Sky said

"Or bath" Bloom added with a wink

She got up and realised she was naked, but shrugged it off and pulled Her husband off the bed, He fell on the floor

"Oops" Bloom said, helping him up

"You owe me because of that" Sky said winking

"Okay come on lets get in the bath" Bloom said

They went into the bath and then came out In towels like they usually do

They both got ready and seen as it was a sunny day they would dress in summer clothes

Bloom wore a floral summer dress that ended mid thigh, It had two straps and she also wore summer white wedges heels, she put on her Eraklyon pendant and done her make up in a natural way, she had sunglasses on the top of her head

Sky wore mens shorts and a super dry T-shirt,his sunglasses were hung off his t-shirt

The servants had loaded the ships with the couples luggage, they were all waiting downstairs to say good bye to the couple

Downstairs waiting in the hall way was he Winx, Specialists, parents, Siblings and a few close family friends and lots of relatives

"Bye Bloom have a good time" Stella said winking at Bloom

"Have a nice journey sweetie" Flora said,She seemed a lot happier when Linphea earned their money back

"Have a amazing time, text me if you need any banging tunes" Musa said

"Have a good honey moon" Tecna said

"Your so lucky dude" Brandon said, to sky

"I know" Sky said

"Okay honey, Have a great time" Miriam said "Make sure you have an heir inside you when your back" She whispered in blooms ear while she hugged her

"Haha okay mother" Bloom said

"Bye everyone" Bloom and Sky said

They got into the Eraklyon royal ship and sat down on the comftable seats that were really relaxing, They didnt feel like seats but they felt like sofas, the ship was like a home. It was more homely it had a TV and bathroom, kitchen and even a bedroom.

"Sky omg theres a bedroom in this ship" Bloom said from inside the bedroom

"Oohhh theres a bedroom, want to get busy Bloom" Sky asked with a seductive tone

"No way, Im sleeping we had to wake up early to get here" Bloom said as she changed into her Slit cut sleeping dress by magic

"I'll Join you then" Sky said he took off his clothes accept boxers and layed next to her and cuddled up the couple fell asleep together

**Okay this is short but its a first chapter and first chapters are always short. Need reviews to carry on and follows,Otherwise im deleting this "Sequel"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Happy? Good because i am**

**Anyways i decided to update again because im basically home alone and have nothing to do, and one of my readers reviewed and said "MORE" So i thought why not huh?**

They had been asleep for the whole journey, but when they finally reached, one of the Security guards of the ship had to wake them up

"Your majestys we have arrived at your destination" the guard Louis said

"Okay thankyou Louis" Sky said as he lightly shaked Bloom and said "Baby were here come lets get up"

She yawned and then got up and stretched her arms, she got up and went to the bathroom and fixed her make up and clothes. Bloom changed into exactly the same type of clothes but different patterns and colours

Sky changed into shorts and a tshirt and mens Flip flops. The weather in tunisa was Boiling warm and they would be hot and sweaty as soon as they got out of the ship

"Welcome to Tunisia your majestys" a girl with black hair and grey/green eyes said

"Thank you for having us" Bloom said

"No thank you for coming anyway, im Serena and im your personal Guide around tunisia, heres my number when you need anything call me, but first let me give you a guide i'll let you get settled in your 5 star hotel room That Samara booked for you, and i know this is your Honey Moon so im going to give you loads of space" Selena said smiling

"Well thank you serena, Im Bloom Queen of Sparks and Queen of Eraklyon and this is my husband Sky King of Eraklyon and Sparks." Bloom said smiling

"Well as you know my name is Serena and Im 16 nearly 17 years old. My father owns this hotel and He wanted me personally to be your guide and i of course was more than delighted to meet the King And Queen Of Eraklyon" Serena said with excitement

"Okay so here is your room" Serena said as she opened the door to reveal a first class room the best that the hotel had. It had been given to Bloom and Sky, they were impressed, very impressed

It was beautiful room, it had a bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom and a shower room, out on the gigantic balcony was an eletrical hot tub, Sky smirked as soon as he saw that, And he looked over to bloom, She giggled.

"Ok...so anyway i'll leave and give you privacy. If you need me you have my number soo give me a call" Serena said

"Thank you Serena and i'll be sure to tell your father of your kindness and politness" Sky said

"Were glad to have you as a tour guide. We could become good friends" Bloom said

"Reallyy...I mean yes ...yes we could" Serena said trying to keep her cool

"Wow shes actaully really nice" Bloom said

"So when are we going to use this bad boy" Sky said, as he tapped the hot tub. It was gigantic and had a little bar with drinks in it beside it, he walked towards bloom and pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, and looked back at her and said "Now"

"No not now later" Bloom said

"Please" Sky said

"Nahh" Bloom said

"Come on you owe me remember in the morning you tried waking me up and you made me fall, nows the time i want you to repay me" Sky said grinning devilishly.

"But i cant be bothered putting a bikini on" Bloom moaned

"Who said you have to have a bikini on" Sky said as he imagined bloom with a bikini on and without a bikini

"But i cant go in my clothes thats jus...ohhh" Bloom said as she realised Sky wanted her to go in without clothes "You mean...naked what if someone sees us" Bloom said

"The doors are locked and the balconies too high up for anyone one to see us" Sky said, trying to convince Bloom to get in with him

"Got it all figured out havent you" Bloom said with a frown "Fine...But your undressing me i cant be bothered and im going to get so drunk...i mean we may aswell we have no reponsabilitys like needing a condom during sex because of the worry of accidently creating a child, because we want to create a chi..." Bloom got interrupted by Sky's suprised kiss

"Perfect way to shut me up" Bloom said

"Now lets get naked" Sky said, in an excited voice

"You'd like that wouldn't you" Bloom said with a smirk

"Yep" Sky said, as he went behind Bloom and started unzipping her dress, his hand brushed against her skin which made her shiver. Bloom had taken her shoes and dress off, now it was his turn he took off all his clothes, so now he was fully naked and Bloom still had her under-garments on

He unclasped Blooms bra and slid it off with experince he had done it a million times, then he jumped into the hot tub, letting bloom do the rest, she got naked and then jumped in to

Sky stared at her and made her feel uncomftable

"Sky" Bloom whinned

"What, im just having a look at my wife" Sky said

"It doesnt make a difference if im your wife" Bloom said

"Oh yes it does because i have permission off your parents to get you pregnant" Sky said

"Oh yeah, i forgot you have to get me pregnant" Bloom said, Skys face was now burried in her neck and he smelt her beautiful red fiery hair, It smelt like cinnamon and strawberrys and everyone knew sky was obssesed with strawberrys

They both were relaxed in the tub and they were drinking aswell, and having a fun chat that was not for kids to listen to. Bloom had a text message from stella saying

_Hey bloom,_

_Just wanted to know hows your honey moon, I hope you liked your room, because yours personally mwah picked it out, Its so fashionable and because i packed for you theirs a few suprises in your suitcases i know for a fact sky will like...No Love_

_Yours Stella, The best_

Bloom chuckled at the text and replied with

_Hey stell,_

_Yeah its amazing so far, enjoying my self so much and i know for a fact that sky will, Not spare me tonight if i wear that out fit you got me. Have to get pregnant any how. Hows everyone in Eraklyon or where ever you are and Hows brandon? Skys asking_

_Bloom x_

They carried on their girly chats. It was quite late at night so Sky and Bloom decided to dry their selves off and go inside and get some rest

Bloom had no choice but to wear the Sexy Slutty, outfit that Stella packed her. It was black and see through, she bought matching stockings. The dress practically revealed her boobs, She walked out the bathroom. Sky was sat on the bed changing the channels,Of the tv, When he heard

"Dont laugh,Stella made me" Bloom said annoyed

Sky turned around to see heaven right before his eyes, He knew this was his honey moon but he did not expect such a gift, his eyes were melting he finally got up and walked right up to her and hugged her

"Sky what are you doing" Bloom asked

"Your amazing, i love you so much" Sky said. Bloom blushed a really deep deep red in her cheeks he chuckled at the blush on her face and wrapped her legs around his waist

He started kissing her and necking her, he placed her down on the bed while still kissing her,and started to kiss her on the neck, then he slowlt went down, his mouth worked its magic _All Over Her Body _She obviously moaned in delight

So did Sky because bloom had worked her magic on him

After their love making for an hour and a half, they finally dropped on the bed panting

Sky leaned over to Bloom, his lips were less than an inch away "Your perfect bloom i love you" he mumbled, more to himself than her

She smiled and said" I love you too, my Husband" she winked and snuggled up to his chest and they peacefully fell asleep, not aware that some crazy person was watching their every move...

**So how was that,I need Reviews and Follows**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally Updating sorry but this might be a short chapter**

Bloom and Sky were on the ship back, to Eraklyon after their very romantic and fun week they had to return back to Eraklyon if it was up to them they would've stayed there for who knows how many weeks.

There was an incident were a girl Called 'Diamond' tried to attack Bloom while they were on their romantic boat ride, but Bloom was to powerful for it to affect her, instead of taking it as a worry Sky and Bloom laughed because it was so easy, they didnt worry at all they were really powerful together.

Thats what made their love so powerful

"So do you think your pregnant" Sky said

"What?" Bloom asked as she sat next to him on the couch like seats that were suitable for a king and queen

"I mean like do you feel like your pregnant" Sky asked, muddled up in his own words

"I dont think you feel pregnant untill like the 5th or 6th month Sky" Bloom said, laughing at Sky's stupidity, but she found his curiosity cute.

"Hey its not funny i was just curious" Sky said

"Dont let your curiosity get to you Sky honey" Bloom said, as she looked back at her phone"Oh my god" Bloom said

"What" Sky asked

"As King and Queen of Eraklyon, we guardians of Earth are throwing a party on your behalf, we would like you to attend" Bloom read from the text she just had off the guardian of Earth

"Wow i guess we should attend" Sky said

"Wow Just wow i cannot wait its being held in Gardenia as a Suprise to me, yay i cannot wait to see all my high school friends" Bloom said really cheery

"Careful now bloom, i dont need a headache from my wife, thats my mothers job" Sky said on the verge of laughter

"Haha very funny, come on were nearly there" Bloom said as she got up and changed in a Gown, that was a halter neck. It was a light pink with a Shade darker pink on top, it was a layered one with sequins filled

Sky wore his Red and Cream/White royal attire,with the Three golden badges, one for royalty of Eraklyon one for his bravery and the last for his qualifications in heroics

They needed to look appealing to their realms they were role models all over the universe, people looked up to them, so they needed to dress like it, so Samara had set up a royal wardrobe for the couple.

The couple walked off the ship and into the infront of the Eraklyon royal castle, they could see loads of people greeting them

"Welcome back your majesties"

"Hello King and Queen"

"You are looking very beautiful today, you are looking very handsome today also"

They were happy with these comments, but happier when they saw the gang and Skys and Blooms parents, Bloom was taught she wasnt allowed to run up to them and Hug them so it was Stella's Job this time to run up to Bloom

Bloom smiled at Stella's happiness, Stella whispered "Hope your pregnant or your mother wont be very happy and not to mention Samara and Erendor" Bloom secretly giggled

She looked over to Sky who was giving Brandon a manly hug, she giggled at that, her and Sky went upstairs to their royal couple bedroom. It had been remodeled into A bigger and better room, there were several pictures of Bloom and Sky on the wall and they didnt have a wardrobe in there, but the wardrobe had been moved into a bigger space. The wardrobe was more Blooms than Skys

While they were away Stella decided to stay at Eraklyon she was more than delighted she got to stay with Brandon her Fiance. Oh did i forget to mention Brandon proposed to Stella and Stella immediatley called and told Bloom on the phone

Anyway Stella stayed at Eraklyon for the week so she decided to get Blooms royal attire ready for the rest of the year and also Skys. Bloom had a different gown for every day, which was quite exciting for Stella as you can imagine, she also picked out her shoes and accesories

Bloom fell on the bed and layed there, she felt Jet legged, Sky layed beside her

"You feeling okay Bloom" Sky asked

"Yeah... i just feel A little sick thats all" She said and with that she got up and ran to the bathroom holding her mouth sealed and started puking in the toilet, Sky being the gentle man he is, held her hair for her and Rubbed her back

When bloom finished, she had a little pain in her stomach, she shrugged it off and accepted Sky's offer to carry her to the bed

He layed her down and said"Bloom have you checked a pregnancy test yet?" Sky asked as he layed beside her on his side facing her and stroking her hair, she looked up at him and said"I better try one" Bloom said, she gestured Sky to get her a pregnancy test from the dressing table

She went into the bathroom and Peed on the stick, a few seconds later, she came out the bathroom to find Sky right in front of her

"What does it say?" Sky asked with exictment in his voice, Bloom smiled at this she knew he would be the most amazing father ever

"You have to wait 2 Minutes before it tells you" Bloom said

After two minutes. Bloom picked up the stick, but before looking at it she handed it to Sky

"Im to scared you look at it" Bloom said

"Okay...Fffeww...Breath" Sky said to his self, Bloom chuckled

"Ohh Myy Godd" Sky said

"What am i not pregnant" Bloom said,w ith sadness in her voice

"Bloom im going to be a father" Sky screamed, Bloom smiled and Sky picked her up and spun her around"Were going to be parents" Bloom said with tears of joy running down her face, Sky wiped them away

"At 7.00pm were meeting our parents to tell them the results, but before we do we should see a doctor, these tests dont work 100%" Sky said

Bloom smiled and said "Since when did my husband become such an expert on pregnancy tests" Bloom said, she was sitting on Skys lap

They heard a knock on the door

"Come in" Bloom said

"Bloom ahhhhh can you believe it im engagded" Stella screamed at Bloom showing her the ring It was a 2 carrot silver ring that had orange and yellow rubies presenting Solarias colours

"Awh thats so cute Brandon, you've got Solaria's colours on it" Bloom said"Congratualtions" Bloom screamed she pulled them into a group hug, then she hugged Stella separately and whispered in Stellas ear"Im pregnant" Stella squealed so loudly

"Whats wrong Stella" Brandon said from where he was chatting with Sky

"BLOOMS PREGNANT OMG OMG OMG, GIVE ME SOME AIR PLEASE" Stella screamed

"Stell calm down your the first to know" Bloom said, the girls went over to the boys they were sat on the bed

"Sooo How was the honey moon?" Brandon asked with a smirk and a wink

"Not telling you" Bloom said

"Oh come at least tell us how many times you did it?" Stella asked

"I dont know, I didnt count" Bloom said

"I did we done it atleast twice a day and I think once of twice we done it about 3 times a day, we showered every day accept the days we had a bath together" Sky said

"Wow calm down guys" Brandon said

"hey it was my duty to get Bloom pregnant so i made sure of it" Sky said, as he pulled bloom closer to him on the bed

"and after all that, you'd think Sky would be bored of it but, on the ship he asked for more and just now he said and i quote he said 'Lets make sure your pregnant' and then he winked and pulled me into a kiss and tried unzipping my dress" Bloom said

"Wow i think we found our selves a sex addict" Stella said

"What can i help it if bloom just attracts me" Sky said defending himself

"Sky" Bloom said a little blushed. Stella felt a little upset because Brandon had never ever done that to her, she hid her sadness, she didnt want to stress Bloom was already pregnant

Later that day. Blooms pregnancy was confirmed by a doctor, her and Sky's joy rised up more and more they were so happy as a couple, but they didnt realise they should fear for their to be born child

End of chapter, Hope you guys enjoyed and thank your for the reviews in chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry if im forgetting suggestions and ideas im at my cusions staying so i basically have no choice to use her laptop,Which is quite an old make so its quite difficult

Summary:Blooms pregnant and very exicted her and sky cannot wait for their first child(Need suggestions like boy or girl or twins and also names,im terrible at names sorry)and also stella and brandon are engagded,im going to do a flash back,because i was in such a rush last chapter now i can be slow,since its a week holiday,anyway stella felt a little upset at the fact sky said he cannot resist bloom and he cannot keep his hands off her,and Brandons never said that to her,so their kind of going through a rough patch

Sky and Bloom walked down the long halls of Eraklyon's royal palace as King and Queen of Eraklyon they walked poshly and elegantly, by now the couple had mastered everything about being King and Queen. Samara and Erendor were very proud of their Heir to the throne, they just hoped Sky and Bloom had an heir to the throne, they didnt know infact the only ones who knew Bloom was pregnant was Stella and Brandon and obviously Bloom and Sky

Sky knocked on the door of Erendor's throne room which was smaller than the one Sky had, obviously Sky had the bigger throne room now because hes king and Erendor is not. The throne room of Erendor had 12 seats , Bloom sat on one side next to King Oritel and Queen Miriam and Sky sat on the opposite side of them next to Erendor and Samara

"So Bloom, you know why we've called you here, we arent asking for much just a straight forward answer" Oritel asked

"Bloom honey are you...pregnant?" Miriam asked. All four of the royals looking straight at her

At first Bloom thought she could trick them and look all sad and then scream out the words 'Im Pregnant' but she couldnt do it, it was to much excitment she was going to have a little baby in her hands soon she couldnt wait Sky was just as happy as her

"Yes" Bloom said, smiling the best smile she had ever had, she saw all Four royals had huge smiles on their faces and she watched as Sky's smile turned into a grin and then a cheeky wink, which Erendor saw, Bloom cringed and looked away so Sky faced all the stares and glares off Erendor. Sky could tell that Erendor was saying with his eyes 'Not innapropriate son' Bloom giggled as she had Miriam and Samara half strangling her but she decided as queen she couldnt say anything like 'i cant breath' or 'calm down' or even 'This isnt good for the child' it was all to childish and sarcastic she didnt want to act like that in front of her in laws

"Congratulations" Samara said with a smile. Erendor and Sky stared at her like she was crazy, Samara only Ocassionaly Smiled like that. Infact once or twice, the first was at her wedding and the second was at Skys birth

"Thank you Samara" Bloom said smiling she didnt call her queen anymore because thats what she had requested

"Well done Honey, I hope the children are as cute as their parents" Miriam said smiling, Oritel had just walked by her side, he had come back from having a manley hug with Sky, Bloom smiled at this her father had finally accepted Sky after the last incident with Diaspro Oritel hadnt really liked Sky but he didnt dislike him ethier so it was a fifty fifty chance

"Thank you mother and father" Bloom said as she hugged both her parents Miriam whispered in Blooms ear"Im proud of you honey" Bloom smiled

After their fun encounter Bloom and Sky had been given the rest of the day off for a relaxing evening, so they decided to go back to their royal chambers, they both got changed into their pyjamas and Bloom snuggled up to Sky and said

"Sky ,so we've got Alliances with Sparks, Solaria, Linphea, Zenith, Melody" Bloom started

"Yes but Bloom we have Andros to get on our alliance list" Sky said

"No honey ive sorted that, they also gave us an apologie for ruining our wedding day, they said they owe us one" Bloom said smiling

"Wow you really are good at everything" Sky said as he winked at bloom, she felt her cheeks burn a little, Sky chuckled and kissed Bloom very passionatley

Bloom pulled away and said "Sky honey youve already got me pregnant isnt that enough already" Bloom said in a cute little girl voice

"I cant wait to have a little child running around our room" Sky said with a smile, he looked down at Bloom and kissed her head

"me ethier, but Sky you do realise we wont have any privacy, to do our you know..." Bloom said

"And why cant we" Sky said

"Because we have to take care of our child you moron" Bloom said as she playfully hit him in the arm

"I maybe a moron but im your moron and that ring on your finger proves it and so does that baby in your stomach and also your title as Queen of Eraklyon" Sky said in a hurried voice

"Well my moron, you made a good point but..." Before Bloom could finish Sky pulled her into his embrace by her waist and Kissed her

"No Sky, for godsake we literally just had our non stop sex honey moon, we are going to sleep peacefully tonight"Bloom said as she pecked him on the lips and turned around and closed her eyes

"Ohh come on atleast give me a proper Good night Kiss"Sky said nudging bloom over and over again

Bloom got annoyed and sat up and said "Fine"Louder than expected he found it so hot when she was annoyed or angry,It made him want her even more than he normally wanted her

She got up and kissed Sky Passionatley,Sky slowly slid His tongue into her mouth,they were practically playing wrestling with their tongues of course Sky won,Like always,but she couldnt help tried pulling away but couldnt,The more she tried pulling away the more he kissed her fiercly,She was underneath him,But she finally managed to get on top,She pinned his hands down on the bed and said"That was to Easy Sky"She laughed and he smirked he liked this new bad girl attitude of Blooms he grinned and that grin turned into a smirk as he watched his wife go into deep sleep,Sky kissed her forehead and said"Good Night My Queen"

He saw Bloom was now in deep sleep,So he quickly pecked her lips and then put his hand on her stomach and fell asleep,snuggled closley to Bloom,They were going to the Earth Party Tommorow

Again this mysterious Person was watching close at the sight of Bloom and Sky

Who do you think it is?

tell me your opinions in the Reviews

Okay so thats it for today i'll update as soon as possible

Need Reviews and Followers Please i might delete this Sequel and stop writing

NEED FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWS AND ALSO ANY IDEAS PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Okay so like i mentioned before in my other chapters,I need Reviews people i need to beat my Love story Review record pls help,and Instead of telling me how good this is i'd much appritate it if you gave me ideas although all these nice reviews does make me want to write more and more,But when i actually do start i need ideas and it gets a little awkward an i use the same things so yeah,if you have any sequestions i'll take them if you want me to add a certain couple i will and if you want more intemacy i will or if you want to see the actual 'lemon'(Which is the Sex part)Part of the chapter i will,Or if you want a massive accident or even more romantic things i will,but i dont know what you want so please i am begging you for ideas(Lol)

Sky and Bloom were in the shower the couple had just woken up to an exciting day,They were having a party thrown for them,And for Bloom the best part was she got to see her Adoptive parents and all her friends and also she got to Make all her old Enemies Jelouse,She knew for a fact the gang would be there and she knew that Literally Kings and Queens all over Magix would be there just to congratulate them,

(I KNOW I MENTIONED BLOOM SAW ANDY IN GARDENIA BUT JUST PRETEND THAT IT WAS A DIFFERENT FRIEND AND PRETEND THAT SHE HASNT SEEN MITZI)

Bloom giggled and ran out to her bedroom,Sky was tickling her,he finally caught her and started tickling her which made her towel fall shamlessly looked her up and down and back at her Beautiful Cyan Eyes,She giggled and ran away from him and said

"Come on Sky we both have meetings to attend as king and queen"Bloom said in serious in her voice

"Oh come on we can miss a few meetings,Especially for you if i explain to them that my beautiful wife was naked they would understand"Sky immediatley giggled and hit him on the chest playfully

"Okay,but Will Erendor Understand?"Bloom said giving him a questionable look

"Urgg Fine...But Tonight we are carrying this on"Sky said finally giving up

"Now thats a Good boy"Bloom said"Oh and Sky i forgot to mention,Samara and Erendor are going to announce my Pregnancy to everyone at the party at gardenia"Bloom added

"Okay"Sky said looking at his and Blooms schedules for the day"Bloom we both have Two hours free time at 3.00PM shall we meet for some husband and Wife time"Sky said with a sly grin

"Im sorry honey but i promised stella i'd go shopping with her,She wants to find the perfect dresses,Sorry baby"Bloom said as she slit her Nude Red coloured gown on,Sky done the zip up for her and Put her necklace on for her and started planting light kisses on her neck

"Im sorry sky but my meeting starts in like 5 minutes so i have to get my purse and heels,Bye honey"Bloom said as she left the room to go to her walk in closet

Sky signed,It seemed like bloom didnt have any time for him,he now knows how she felt when he had no time for bloom,Sky walked out in his royal attire and went to his meeting 5 minutes earlier than expected,Seen as had nothing better to do

3.00Pm

Sky was finished with his meeting,He was walking down the stairs he noticed his Red fiery haired beauty by the doors of the castle along with stella,He smiled and walked down to her,She didnt acknowledge him she was to in her gossiping with stella

He lightly tapped her shoulder,and She turned around to be face to face with sky,He leaned in and kissed her,The kiss went on for a minute or two,

"Uhhmmmm"Stella said loudly to get their attention

Bloom pulled away and said "Sorry about that stell,Anyway Sky honey I'll meet you at 5pm before at our room"Bloom said as she secretly winked at him,he grinned stupidly untill he heard brandon behind him

"Sky dude stop grinning like an idiot you have a meeting to attend"Brandon said

Sky joined him walking down to the room

"Rember i said i feel like a sappy girl because bloom hasnt got time for me"Sky said

Brandon nodded rembering the words come out skys mouth

"Well Forget that crap,Im going to Do bloom so hard"Sky said devilishly making brandon think about it

"Ohhh...dude no need for that information"Brandon said but in his head he was thinking of Him and Bloom in bed he imagined how she would be,She obviously was good or amazing even because sky wanted more and more eachtime

They arrived at the meeting and Sat down and Discussed things

With the Girls

"These shops in Eraklyon are amazing i'd have to say their better than solaria"Stella said as she had seen the 100s of things that 10 minutes they'd been there

"Stell calm down"Bloom said

After nearly two hours of Picking dresses and trying them on as well as accesories they had finally chosen

Stella chose a Orange Gown with Yellow sequins she was happy with the colour choice her father would be proud,And It also matched her engagment ring,Bloom laughed at Stellas quirkiness

Bloom chose a Baby Pink gown that looked totally cute on her,It was strapless and a heart shaped neckline the Top part upto the waist was covered in sparkling Sequins,Her heels were a Pale peach colour,They were peep toe heels,She decided to use the necklace that sky gave her for her birthday it was a Real expensive Diamond necklace that shimmered to its finnest,She bought a diamonte purse also

They were done at 4.56pm and arrived at the palace of Eraklyon,Stella said her good bye to stella untill the party

Bloom arrived at her chambers she settled down the three bags of shopping she had done,She then gave it to her maid kimmy

"Thank you Kimmy"Bloom said

"Oh its no problem Your Majesty"Kimmy added

Kimmy left,and Bloom dropped her self on the bed after that very very exausting shopping trip with stella,she had to lay down bloom closed her eyes and layed on the bed,her head shot up when she saw sky at the door she looked at her Gucci watch an looked up at sky and said

"1 Minute late shocking"She said,Shaking her head in Fake-disgust,He chuckled and said"You seem tierd Baby"He said,Sitting behside her,He started stroking her hair

"I am the amount of shopping stella made me do,My feet are absoultley killing"Bloom said

"Fine how about you rest for an hour then i'll wake you up so you can get ready and then when we come home we can do whatever i want"Sky said

"Thank you your the best husband ever"Bloom squealed,She layed her head on skys chest and fell asleep

Next chapter will be the event and i might update later on today,at night when my Aunt is asleep i'll sneak the laptop up and Start typing lol

Anyways reviews needed need to beat my record of 100 please


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Here goes,its the avent and like i said before in other chapters bloom met andy and mitzi on earth when she visited,But screw all that pretend that none of them have seen eachother in ages

Bloom had woken up from her one hour nap,The noise of her phone vibrating because Someone had set the Alarm clock for 7.00pm,Bloom looked over to See Sky deep in sleep,She smiled and sat up and Leaned over him and whispered in Skys ear

"Honey"Bloom whispered shaking sky slightly

"Hmm"Sky said,half asleep

"Come one get up its 7"Bloom said as she got up and Went to the mirror and Got her make up done,Sky nodded and layed there because he only needed 15 minutes to get ready,So he just watched bloom do her make up

Blooms make up consisted of,Foundation, concealer,blusher,eye shadow,Gold and Black natural colours,a Plum coloured lipstick,Eyeliner and Realistic fake smiled as he watched Bloom do her makeup,She went out the room and Grabbed a Hanger with a Baby Pink dress on it with matching heels and A diamonte purse,and some jewellery,She stripped of her pyjamas and Undergarments,She looked over to Sky who was Looking her up and down and grinning

"Sky...What are you grinning at"Bloom said

"Oh..nothing nothing at all"He said in a way that made it look like he was imagining her naked and 'doing stuff'

"Stop that"Bloom said as she put on her strapless bra and Knickers that were matching,they were black with white pokka dots on them

"Oh goddd"Sky walked over to him with just her under wear and bra on,She had her make up and hair done"Whats wrong Sky?"Bloom said

"You"Sky said

"Im wrong?"Bloom said raising an eyebrow

"No...no no no i mean...youve given me a ...you know"Sky said pointing to his Private part

"Sky thats disgusting what did i even do to give you a Boner or what ever you have"Bloom said

"Be alive"Sky said smirking

"Ohh okay,I'll just go kill myself and then you'll be fine"Bloom said as she leaned in closer to sky,He got a way better view of her,She knew what she was doing but he didnt,He put his hands around her and pulled her in closer

"No sky do not ruin my lipstick"But it was to late he had already fiercly kissed her,when she pulled away she ran over to the mirror and fixed her makeup and it was 7.45 so sky got up and did The back of Blooms dress

Sky was stood behind bloom,he was in his boxers and thats about it,Bloom looked him up and down and then she looked at his lips and raised an eyebrow and said"Sky honey do you like this lipstick"Bloom said pointing at her lips

"Yes it makes me want to kiss you"He said leaning in,but he was stoped by bloom covering his mouth

"The reason i asked,is i know you like it and you really want me,But that doesnt mean it suits you"Bloom said giggling

He was confused untill he looked on the mirror,he had lipstick smudges on his cheek and lips,He quickly grabbed a wipe and wiped it off

Bloom put on her heels and then asked sky to put her Necklace on

"Put my necklace on please"Bloom said,as she handed the necklace to him

Sky looked at it and smiled

"This is the necklace that i got you for your 19th Birthday"Sky said

"Yes it is thats why i kept it in my Jewelery box,The special jewelery box for special jewelery"Bloom said

It was now 7.00pm and they had to be a bit late so everyone could arrive

At Gardenia

"i cant belive the new queen of Eraklyon is going to come to Gardenia"Mitzi said,Not knowing who the queen would be

"I know im so going to become her friend so she can show me around Eraklyon"Jessica one of The 'Mitzi worshippers said'

"Me ethier like omg hehehehe"Sally said

With Andy,Ryo,Roxaine,Anne,Bellisa,Brody and Ray

"I wonder who the queen is?"Bellisa asked the group of friends

"Who even cares,its probably one of those 'I Love Myself' selfish girls thats obbsessed with herself"Andy said annoyed

"It probably will be"Roxaine said

"Whatever im still going to wink at her"Brody said

"I bet shes a right gold digger and marryed the prince for his title"Ray said

"Shes probably the worst Queen but shes,Probably hot aswell so the king of Eraklyon decided to marry her"

"Attention Everyone Your Highness and His Mistress are Arriving Soon,Please Welcome Them with great Dignity"The guy on the Top of the grand staircase said,The party was being held a huge,Gigantic even hall called 'Brangwin Hall' A portal opened to Reveal The used to b King and Queen of Eraklyon

"Everyone In Gardenia please welcome your majestys The Former King and Queen Of Eraklyon"The announcer said

"Thank you Thank you we are very greatful for this thank you everyone,My son and His wife are very thankful"Erendor said

The portal appeared again as soon as Samara and Erendor left down the stairs

It Revealed Bloom and Sky,Bloom was holding Skys arm tightly,She was squeezing it infact

"Its alright Honey"Sky whispered in her ear

Blooms old friends

All of them were facing The table of drinks accept Brody

"Oh My God Guys its...its...her"Brody said

"What?"Andy asked

"Its Bloom"Brody said with alot of struggle

"Where?"Everyone asked,they all looked every where accept the stage

"I think youve had a little to much wine,and Stop getting andys Hopes up"Roxaine said

"NO guys...Look at the stage"Brody said

They all turned to see Sky and...Bloom they were actually shocked their friend was up on that stage and titled as Queen Of Eraklyon

"Please welcome King and Queen Of Sparks And Eraklyon"The announcer said

Bloom and sky walked down the stairs and sat at their Vip table,Bloom and Sky went to Mike and Vanessa and hugged them,Bloom ignored all the nice Compliments and whispers about her going on

Mitzi and Her 2 Minions jessica and Sally,Came back from the bathroom

Mitzi bumped into someone

"Aww You idiot cant you watch were your going"mitzi said as she looked up "Well looky looky whos here,Bloom the poor little bike rider loser"Mitzi said

"Yeah loser"Sally said

"Yeah like err"jessica said

"Pardon me,What did you just Speak to me"Bloom said(Im trying to make her sound royal but its hard

"Whats wrong with you yelling at me like that who the hell do you think you are you stupid tramp"Mitzi said by now everyone watched as mitzi said those words

"Excuse me whats going on here"Sky said,he stood behside bloom

before bloom could speak,Mitzi said"Oh im sorry your highness but this tramp over here bumped into me,Like tell her to watch her way"mitzi said

"Did you just Call my wife a Tramp?"Sky questioned

"No not your wife this girl Her names,Bloom she comes from a poor family"Mitzi said pointing at bloom

"Yes you did call my wife a tramp,and how Exactly is the royal Family Of sparks Poor?"Sky asked

"What no this cant be how is Bloom from a royal family,Of sparks,shes poor and she cant even afford a car,And now shes apparently a Queen...Is this some sick Joke"Mitzi said

"No this isnt a joke missy You just Insulted My daughter Queen Of Sparks"Miriam said with oritel behind her

With Blooms old friends

"Oh my god i cannot belive this Bloom...Our Bloom is Married and is Queen of Two Realms,Hows this possible 3 Years ago she was one of us"Roxaine said

"I missed my chance shes gone,I cant belive this"Andy said,he was so upset,When mitzi Forcibly kissed him,and Bloom saw she ran away with tears in her eyes but when he went to explain what happened,she wasnt home and the next day he knocked at her house and blooms mother vanessa said she had gone to a fricken boarding school

"Im sorry Bro"Anne said

"Wow shes so Gotten Hotter,Look at her shes banging"Brody said with Ray and Ryo silently agreeing,Andy looked up at Bloom who was in her husbands embrace,She was smiling at her husband

God her smile,Those eyes and That hair,how could i let her go why am i so stupid'andy thought

Bloom excused herself to go to the Toilet to freshen up,Sky nodded and let her go

This was Blooms old friends chance to meet her

"Shh...Come on lets go"Ryo said

"where?"Roxaine asked

"Toilets to meet bloom quick"Ryo said

They all followed Ryo into the Girls Toilets

Bloom was stood in the toilet mirrors Fixing her hair

Bloom turned to see her Best friend'Anne

"Anne is that you?"Bloom asked

"Yes Bloom its me"Anne said holding her arms out to Bloom to embrace her for a hug,They hugged and said their i miss you's

"Uhhhmmm"Ryo said,Bloom and Anne looked up from their hug to see the whole group there

She walked up to them and raised an eyebrow "Im pretty sure this is a girls toilet"Bloom said they were all looking at her with a raised eyebrow

"Joking"Bloom said as she hugged Ryo,Then Roxaine and Bellisa embraced bloom in a group hug

"Bloom why didnt you tell us that you were going to a boarding school"roxaine said

"Well i wasnt really at a boarding school i went to magix to discover my Fairy powers,Im actually happy i did because ive saved magix loads of times"Bloom said as a joke

"i wouldve told you if you believed in magic at that time"Bloom said

She looked at her really expensive watch and said"Guys i better go My husbands waiting for me,Sorry but it was nice seeing you,You all should come down Eraklyon to visit sometime"Bloom said as she left the bathroom

"She didnt even acknowledge me"Andy said upset

"Right i know bloom used to be your bff for life and shit like that but i wasnt there for half the time so i didnt get to meet her back then but now shes a total twat for ignoring you,you know what go to her andy give her a piece of your mind and tell her the truth and i'll be right by your side"Ray said

"Your right Ray"Andy said,

Andy and Ray headed out of the bathroom,Only to see bloom and sky standing on the large staircase ready to make an announcement

"Welcome Kings and Queens we are very happy to be here,thankyou very much for this but me and my wife have another announcement to make,Well...My wife Here is 2 Weeks Pregnant so Eraklyon has its next heir"Sky said cheerfully everyone clapped

They walked off the stage to be congratualted by loads of people

Andy was even more heart broken the girl he once,Kissed held in his arms and called his was taken,married,happy,rich,loyal,beautiful,and most worst of all Pregnant

After a while the party had started getting quieter and bloom said her good byes to the guests that had already left and So did sky

"Bloom"Andy said tapping her shoulder

"Yes"bloom said turning around not knowing it was andy"What is it Andy?"Bloom asked annoyed

"Bloom..please listen what happened to us?"Andy pleaded

"Well i dont know about you but i fell in love with the best man in the world and became his wife and is having a child with him"Bloom said

"Bloom seriously what about us?"Andy asked

"Andy there is no 'us' anymore after you cheated on me with my worst enemie that so happened to call me a tramp today and then you try and lie to me on the day,they are throwing a celebration for me and my husband get lost andy"Bloom said she turned her back to him,andy grabbed her wrists and turned her around,Then andy felt a hand on his shoulder"Any thing Wrong Bloom"Brandon said

"Is this guy bothering you?"Brandon said

"Yes please get this man away from me Thankyou Brandon"Bloom said as brandon pulled andy away

"Now come on Brand me and Sky are leaving with us You coming?"Brandon nodded

They said goodbye and went through the portal

Bloom and Sky kissed eachother as soon as they got in they started intensly kissing fiercly and viciously at eachother,they started undressing eachother

Done yay wew,that was hard


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Happy to be updating,all the good stories i read about bloom and sky are always ethier unfinished or crap,i have read 3 or 4 good stories though,Anyways Thankyou guys so much for the reviews you guys are the best next chapter im going to replie to you all i just havent had the time,because after the holidays ive got a test so i have to revise alot

In stories when people have children i always like the idea of One of blooms children,when they have 2,one is a boy whos the oldest and the other is a girl,The reason i like the fact the boy is older is because in stories i can havethem bond and he can protect his sister,its makes the storie cuter

Anyways here goes

"Sky honey wake up we have a meeting with the council today"Bloom said

"Ok im up"Sky said

"Come lets go have breakfast"Bloom said,About to get up but sky pulled her back and whispered in her ear

"Or we could do something like not go down"Sky gave her a devilish wife raised a skeptical Brow

"Really what have you had in mind,my King"Bloom teased him,While trailing her fingers in his hair

"Well it goes something like this"With that Sky pulled the bed covers over them.

(We all know what happens ;))

After that fun Experience Bloom and Sky got dresses and went to Skys Royal office,He and Bloom took their seats at the front of the room,It was a gigantic table,all yound kings and queens were in their positions

The Queens were Stella of Solaria,Musa Of Melody,Tecna of Zenith,Flora of Linphea,Diaspro of Isis(Her punishment in the Omega Dimension is over),Krystal of Dyamonte,Selena of Neyland and Seven other princesses

all princes had partners accept Diaspro and Selena,It was Brandon,Riven,Timmy,Helia,James and The most important Couple was Bloom and Sky,Of course 7 other princes or Partners

"Okay so lets ahead with this meeting,We are going to form alliances with ou.."Sky got interrupted by the door opening

"Sorry im late"Aisha said walking in,The only reason Bloom and Sky had her get involved was because Andros apolagised but we all know she wasnt sorry,but her parents are and shes still out of the winx club,Shes just a enemy princess just like diaspro but they had to for the benefit of Eraklyon.

"Take a Seat"Sky said with a little annoyance in his voice,Bloom squeezed his hand tightly before he did anything stupid that would ruin the alliance

"Anyway we are Here to make alliances for The safety of our realms,By any chance we cannot Risk,Valtor of the Trix attacking again,we may have defated him before but he could come back even more powerful and frankly i am the only one with Queenix and Im pregnant so that isnt a good combination"Bloom said making everyone but Diaspro and Aisha laugh

"Whos the Father Bloom?"Aisha asked with a smirk

"WHAT?"Bloom asked,i mean the nerve on her

"Dont act innocent i know That Brandon is the Father"Aisha said

"No what is wrong with you"Bloom said practically screaming,the whole castle heard all the 'Used to be Kings and Queens'Walked through the door into the Royal office

"Whats going on?"Samara said

"I dont know Samara why dont you ask your good for nothing Daughter in law"Aisha said laughing

"AISHA"Stella and Aishas mother Screamed

Sky and Stella had stayed quiet,so did brandon up untill now

"How dare you accuse me of Cheating on Stella and with My best friends wife,Whos pregnant how Low and Sick Could you get?"Brandon said angrily,he was boiling hot,his blood was steaming

"You dont belive me do you"Bloom asked Samara and all the other Parents"You all think i cheated on Sky"Bloom said,looking so upset she was on the verge of tears

"How else would you explain,Why their so close"Disapro butted in

"Stay out of this Diaspro"Stella screamed

"Calm down we know that your upset about your 'fiance' cheating on you with your so called 'bestfriend'"diaspro said with emphaises on the words Fiance and Bestfriend

"Shut the fuck up you Slut."Stella said

"You know what i'll prove this once and For all,Brandon And Riven Keep everyone in this Room,Sky come with me"Bloom said

"What you going to do put a spell on him"Aisha said laughing

"No actually We are going to have a Dna Test"Bloom screamed in aishas face,Bloom dragged Sky by his Hand,They left,But before they didnt bloom said to Oritel"Father Please discuss The alliances With everyone,While we are away"Bloom said

20 Mins later

Bloom walked into the room,Looking glum she had an envelope in her hand

"I havent opened it yet because some of you apparently do not trust me"Bloom said"Aisha you can do the Honours of Reading it out for us"Bloom said grinning

"Gladly"Aisha said

She tour the envelope open and Read the Test out Loud

"The mother of this child Bloom Of Sparks had a blood type of c-"She looked further down

"The Father of This Child has a D+ Blood type,The father is..."She looked further down scanning the piece of paper

"Its...its"Aisha couldnt even say it

"Oh give that here you moron"Stella said,ripping the piece of paper out of aishas hand,Aisha glared at Stella

"Its Oh My God,Bloom i love you so much,Its Sky"Stella said hugging Bloom,But bloom didnt hug back,which was unusual

"You didnt belive me did you"Bloom said her eyes were Watery,She turned to Sky and was about to hug him,But saw the look in his eyes

"You didnt ethier"Bloom said with tears running down her face,She ran out the room,Sky was about to run after her but was stoped by someone he didnt bother looking

After 5 minutes or so..

Everyone came out the Royal Office they were all in The front Hall of Eraklyons palace

They all turned their Eyes to Bloom,Who had a Suitcase in her hand,She walked past them,Ignoring there stares and Looks and even them calling her,She walked into a Ship,Sky was running up to her,But he was to late by the time he reached the Ship was off To gardenia

Sky called Blooms mobile several Times,and There was A Search for her

"Breaking News King Sky Of Eraklyon Looking Fo his Missing Wife Bloom Of Eraklyon"The reporter said"If anyone has seen the Missing Queen Please Report To eraklyon"

At first Bloom went to A secret River/Lake side that only she knew of,It was in Pyros,the place she earned her enchantix

Sky was so worried Noone knew what Bloom was capable of,She was so upset

_Why the hell didnt i belive Bloom she wouldve never cheated on me,and With my Bestfriend its Impossible,bloom and brandon are close but not like a relationship but like Brother and sister close,Aisha out of all people i had to belive,Im the worst Husband ever,I shouldve had a little more faith on her whats wrong with me,Shes my Bloom and My Bloom would never do that shes faithful,and loyal and her eyes and her..Snap out of it sky you have to focus on getting her back,Come on you cannot Lose the love of your life_,Sky thought

"Get her out of Eraklyon"Sky shouted at the guards pointing at Aisha

"yes your highness"The guard said

After aisha went back To Andros,She tracked down bloom and found out Bloom was on Pyros and Decided to Pay her a visit

Bloom was looking into the river thinking about what had just happened

"Hello there Bloom"Aisha said

"Aish...a what are you...ahhhhhhhhhhh"Bloom screamed as aisha tied her up and Put a non magical belt around her,Aisha took a uncouncious Bloom To Valtors old hide out

Aisha tied Blooms Wrists to a chain on the wall,Blooms back was leaning on the wall

**Its been a Month since Blooms Disapearance**

"I cant believe this Brandon shes gone,what if she never comes back weve looked all over,the whole universe,its on the news reports of Every Realm and we still havent found Bloom"Sky said as he Put his face in his hands he was hopless without bloom

"Dont worry dude we'll find her,its only been a week and we still have to search other realms like,Linphea,Pyros and Andros"Riven said consoling his Friend

"We still havent Searched every realm so lets get going"Brandon said

They left to Linphea but found absoultley nothing

They arrived at Pyros and Sky had found hope when someone said they saw her a week ago,But after that she wasnt seen around

And Finally they arrived in Andros

They walked through the whole castle with several guards,all around them they searched and searched,But aaisha didnt know they were searching for bloom so she was in the dungeon with Bloom torchering her

"You stupid slut who do you think you are,Sleeping with my Future Husband,And getting pregnant but dont worry soon you wont be pregnant"Aisha said as she kicked Bloom in the Stomach

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"bloom screamed in agony

"Did anyone just hear that scream"Timmy said

"Yeah where did it come from?"Asked Sky they were in a corridor of Doors that led to Different Rooms,Sky got closer to a certain Door and asked the guard,

"Whats in this Room?"Sky asked

"Its the Dungeon"The guard said not knowing Sky was sky of Eraklyon,Who aisha had told the dungeon men to Keep a scret fromt him

"Whys There so much screaming"Riven asked the guard

"Some girl Is being Tortured"The guard replied

"Why is she Being Tortured i thought it was against to torture a girl"Brandon said to the guy

"Move out my Way"Sky said shoving the guards out of his way,Obviously they didnt bother fighting him,Because the amount of guards he had behind him

Sky walked down the stairs,that were concreate grey with dust all over them,He walked down followed by Brandon then Riven and Then Timmy and helia and then a load of guards

Skys eyes widened,He saw Aisha Beating some poor girl,To the guts,Sky or anyone else could not see who the girl being beaten up was

"Aisha"Sky shouted,The girl(Bloom) was to weak to Speak she was laying there uncouncious

"What...how did you get in here"Aisha asked,Trying to cover bloom so they wouldnt see,But she was failing terribly,they noticed she was hiding something

"What are you hiding?"Brandon asked

He walked over to The girl he didnt see who she was but he saw she had bruises all over her hands and legs,And he could tell she had been beaten up very badly, and i mean very very badly,He leaned down to check her pulse

aisha gasped really loudly,and everyone notice,Sky was curious so he walked to where brandon was he saw the girl lying there,he couldnt see her face,the darkness in the room,because there was no light bulb was hiding her face,He went on one knee and Checked her pulse also,Then he noticed the shinning ring on her Finger,Which ment the girl was married,Sky gasped really loudly and realised this was the ring Sky gave Bloom,When brandon saw what sky was looking at and gasped aswell

"What are you idiots gasping about,hurry with this girl we need to find bloom"Riven said

"Sky is...is it her?"Brandon said looking up

Sky picked her up and checked to see if she was Bloom,He saw her face and hugged her tightly the condition she was in was not good

"Boys we've found her"Brandon said

"Where"Riven asked and then he noticed Sky holding A girl in his arms,and gasped

"You Did this you fucking Monster"Riven said to Aisha

"Guards Seeze her"Brandon said,They put a magic barrier around her

Sky picked Bloom up Bridal style and Carried her uncouncious body out,She had Bruises all over her and gashes,Her clothes were tore and she didnt have shoes on her ball gown was not longer a ball gown all the bottom bit was wripped off,it covered her properly,Sky noticed she was still his Beautiful Wife

Everyone Of Andros watched as Sky was infront carrying Bloom who was Half Dead,They all gasped to see who once used to be a Beautiful Goddess was Now half dead with cuts all over and what suprised them most was she was missing and now there she was right infront of her eyes,The king and queen of Andros were at Eraklyon along with everyother King and Queen and Princess,They were all supporting Eraklyon and Sparks and most of all their friend Bloom

Then they all watched as Brandon was Standing with the other boys,They were all behind a determind sky,and behind them was A crying aisha who was being held by 2 guards etheir side,Everyone was suprised all different ideas poped into their heads

Sky went into the ship along with the boys,The guards and aisha went into the second ship

when they arrived at Eraklyon,Everyone outside the palace Was absoultley shocked to see their Queen Uncounsious

When Sky arrived in the castle ,All eyes Turned to him,when they saw Bloom in his arms,The gashes were huge you could see them from a mile away,They saw as aisha came in with guards Holding her

"Throw her in the dungeon and give her the same treatment that she gave Bloom"Sky said harshly"Call the Doctor To my Room Brandon"Sky said

When a crying miriam saw Bloom uncounscious in skys arms,She screamed and said"BLOOM"She walked up to her lifeless daughter,she looked pale and had bruises all over her

Sky walked out their way and went to his room with bloom in his arms as soon as he layed her down,he put his hand on her stomach

"Im here sire,But my apolagie you will have to exit the room while im examing''the doctor said

sky nodded and left the room,he was bumped into by his mother,Skys eyes were red and You could tell he haden slept in days

"Im sorry son''Samara said,She hugged sky"Its not your fault'' these words reminded him of the person who caused this

The guards were still in the hall holding her,because aishas parents were begging them to leave their daughter alone

"Please leave my daughter it was a mistake"Aishas mother said

aishas father didnt say anything because truthfully aisha deserved this because what she had done

"im sorry Queen but we have to,we have been ordered by King of Eraklyom''the guard said

"Please''the queen said

''you idiots i told you to take her to the dungeons and treat her the way she treated bloom,make sure you kick,her thats what i saw when i came into the dungeon"Sky said thinking of the thought of Bloom being beaten

"Okay sire"The guard said as he dragged a crying Aisha into the dungeon

Stella stepped infront of aisha and said"You are low and you dont deserve a life,you hurt her and i swear if shes lost the baby,You wont be alive anymore"Stella screamed,Brandon Nodded and Sky then tensed he thought of his child

"Take her now,Shes a disgrace to human beings and Fairys i never want to see your face ever"Erendor ordered the Guards

they took aisha into the Dungeon

Ohhh so does Bloom lose her child or not tell me what you think and your ideas this took me a while to write lol


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finally decided to Update,P.S im going to Skip a few months of the Pregnancy

Sky was upset,His wife and Childs lives couldve been in dangered because of that rechid Witch,he slowly Walked up to his Room followed By the walked up to the doctor and said

"Is she Alright and what about the Child?"Sky asked,He was probably the Most Worried Person in the entire World,everyone knew how much Love sky had for Bloom

"Im sorry your Majesty But it seems that your wife is in a coma,after the very dangerous experience she has experienced,If your Wife doesnt wake up in 2 or 3 days we are going to have to feed her with a Pipe,For the Health of Your child"The doctor said

Sky felt his heart ache he ran past the doctor,He was in total Shock,He went into his room and Sat on the bed behside Bloom and held her hand

"I love you"Sky whispered as he hugged her gently to make sure she didnt get hurt

A Few Months Later

It was Yet another sunny Day in Eraklyon,Sky was in one of his council meeting in his royal room,with other Kings and Queens from other realms,They all made agreements on decision about battles and Support and The alliances needed to be sorted out

Blooms POV

I woke up to find that i was in Mine and Skys Bedroom,I got up and my head was hurting alot.i tryed to sit up but something was in my way,It was...My stomach it was Huge...wait how did it get that huge i was Tiny yesterday how am..i so big

"Jenny"I called my Maid who was usually Outside of My Room

"Your majesty Your Awake"Jenny said as she hugged Bloom and helped her up

"Yea..wait what do you mean im awake..?"Bloom asked Confused

"Your Majesty You have Been in a Coma for Months now,we were all worried you wouldnt wake up,Especially King Sky he sits By you everyday and Strokes your Stomach"Jenny said

"How was i in a Coma what happened to me?"Bloom asked Looking up at Jennys Worried face

"Your highness i shall leave to inform the doctor and The rest of The kingdom of your arrival..and..."Jenny got interupted

"No dont Just Call a Doctor first,I want to see Sky alone first ...He must be in a meeting dont call him to inform him,I'll just wait here its only a 30 minutes wait"Bloom said,Stroking her Stomach gently

"Oh and Jenny what about the baby,Is it Healthy"Bloom asked

"Yes your majesty the doctor fed you with a pipe,For the health of the baby and be careful your majesty,You may not have noticed But youve had Several injections on your Arm,and They may sting a little"Jenny said smiling

"Ohh okay thank you Jenny youve been a big help,After calling the doctor You may Leave and have the rest of the day off"Bloom said smiling back at jenny

"Thankyou your majesty,You are very nice but i do not think i should leave,Do you need anything a glass of water Or Orange Juice Perhaps?"Jenny asked

"No thankyou jenny"Bloom said,jenny Left the room and Bloom layed back down on her bed Thinking about the Few months how many was it and How pregnant was she exactly,and how cute of Sky to Sit by her and support her

Just then Bloom heard Foot steps Coming to her room from outside she closed her eyes and Pretended to Sleep,She listened to the person come in and Sign,The person sat next to her on the bed and Stroked her stomach and kissed her forehead

After a minute or two,Sky(The Person)Layed next to her on the bed,seen as it was quite late,Sky hugged Bloom and held her in his arms,She smiled But skys eyes were closed so he didnt notice

Bloom looked up and then smiled and realised she had to tell Sky that she was out of her coma at some point

"..Sky!"Bloom said,Nervously

"Huh...Yeah"Sky said half asleep"BLOOM"Sky said once he realised she was Calling him

"Your awake"He said Bringing her into the tightest hug ever

"Sky,I ...uhh cant um...You know Breath Or move even"Bloom said struggling to say the words

"Oh sorry"Sky said

"Sky why was i in a...Why are you looking at me like that?"Bloom asked as she smirked at the way sky was looking at her

"Nothing.."Sky said

"Its not nothing"Bloom said

"Fine"Sky Kissed Bloom on the Lips,Well More like Snogged"You have no idea how long ive wanted to do that,its been a couple of Months now"Sky said Smirking

"Ohh...Anyway What happened to me Why was i in a Coma"Bloom said,Skys face Turned from a smirk to a serious expression

"Sky...what happened"Bloom said

"I...I'll tell you tommorow gets some rest"Sky said

"No sky ive been resting for Months and i want to know what happened"Bloom said

"Dont you rember bloom,She kidnapped you and Beat you mercislesly"Sky said,trying his hardest not to think about it

"What who beat me mercislesly"Bloom asked shocked at the words that came out of Skys mouth

Sky explained everything from the going to pyros,to the finding her and aisha in a dungeon,Bloom started Crying

"How Far am i on my pregnancy"Bloom asked

"Your Nearly 7 months"Sky said,Huggging bloom"Get some rest honey"Sky said,

"Sky i should be the one telling you to get rest in looks like you havent slept in days,It because of me isnt it,Omg i cant belive this i hate myself"Bloom said she was crying again her hormones were crazy

"You have no idea how many people are going to be happy to see you baby,I missed you so much"Sky said,Hugging her,She pulled out of the hug and Gave him a peck on the lips but that turned into more,She put her hands around his neck and Sky put his around her waist/belly bit

Bloom pulled away for breath"So Sky have you found out the Gender of our child"Bloom asked

"Yes"Sky said

"Really is it a Girl Or A Boy"Bloom said

"Not saying"Sky said

"What why not?"Bloom asked looking Angry

"Wow you look hot when your angry"Sky said smirking

"Just tell me the gender"Bloom said ignoring his words and that very handsome smirk on his face

Sky layed his head down on the pillow the happiness inside him burst his wife was finally awake from her coma

"Bloom,Honey I love you"Sky said,as he gave her a kiss on the cheek,Bloom looked up at him with a smile

"I love you to"Bloom said,With that gorgeous smile of hers

"Sky can i ask you something"Bloom asked

"Yeah"Sky said nodding slightly

"Whos been changing my Clothes while i was in a coma and who gave me a bath and Washed my hair,Because i can definatley smell the shampoo on my hair"Bloom said smirking

"it was me"Sky said

"What really?"Bloom said shocked

"I wish"Sky said"Bloom dont you want to inform the gang about your wakeup"Sky said

"I do but not now because knowing stella she would be over in a second just to see me and i'd rather her Sleep calmly Tonight"Bloom said

"Bloom one other thing...Brandon and Stellas Wedding is Soon and they said if you didnt wake up in time they would cancel it but they had faith in you and ordered you dress,But you being pregnant i dont know if you can do it"Sky said

"Wow thats a lot to take in...Okay...so Alright then "Bloom said smiling

"Okay get some rest honey we both need it"Sky said,as he Put the covers over Bloom properly then Himself

"Good night Baby"Bloom said

"Good night sexy"He said with a wink and a smirk,Bloom rolled her eyes and Closed her eyes and fell asleep as well as Sky he could sleep peacefully today seen as he Had his Wife and Child right behside him


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Skipping to 9th Month of Pregnancy

Bloom was Outside Sat in the garden on the bench along with Flora and Stella,It was a Sunday they were all relaxing sunday

The boys and Musa were playing Football

Suddenly Bloom shoutd"GUYS...GUYS"Bloom screeched

"Whats wrong honey"Sky said running up to bloom,He was wearing shorts and was topless since it was such a warm day,You could see his Tattoo on his arm of Blooms name

"Sky...ahhhhh"Bloom said in pain"My...Phew...waters...phew...BROKE"Bloom screached

"Brandon call an ambulance"Sky shouted

Stella magically put everyone back into their royal outfits so the Newspapers wouldnt see the king and Queen Of Eraklyon Looking like Swaety messes,Although Bloom was pregnant

"Its alright honey,You'll be fine"Sky said consolling Bloom they were in the Ambulance

"Its not like your the One Squeezing a baby out of your Virgina"Bloom shouted

"Ohhh Cranky"Riven said,The ambulance was a Extra large one for everyone else to fit in as well they rushed into hospitial

They ordered a VIP room for the Queen Of Sparks and Eraklyon,They rushed into the room and Bloom was Screaming

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"She screamed

"Bloom Honey"Sky said,trying to calm her down

"Dont honey its all your fault that im pregnant"Bloom Shouted

"Okay shes about to deliver can everyone but the father of the husband Leave the room please"The doctor said

"Okay"Said the gang

"Good luck Bloom"Stella shouted as she blew a kiss to Bloom

"Okay Queen,Please Push as hard as you can"The doctor said

"I am"Bloom said quietly

"Come on Baby you can do this,For me"Sky said holding blooms hand and Squeezing it,he kissed her on the cheek and Told her to Push harder and harder

"Ok Your done your majesty Your Child is here"The doctor said

Sky smiled but Bloom suddenly Fell Unconsious,He looked worried

"Doctor"Sky shouted"Shes Fainted"

"Do not Worry Your majesty its normal,To pass out after all that pushing as soon as your wife wakes up,You can see your baby,We have to get Him washed up and clean first"The doctor Said

"Okay,you may take your leave Doctor thankyou"Sky said

After Bloom woke up

"Huhh..ow my head hurts"Bloom said as she sat up and put her hand on her forehead

"Bloom finally your awake"Sky said

"Sky was...was i in a coma again"Bloom asked

"No baby you just passed out after all that pushing"Sky said

"OMG my baby,Where is it?"Bloom called the baby an it because No one had told her the gender

"Here"Said the nurse handing the Queen her baby

The baby was Wrapped up in a little Light Blue blanket

"ITS A BOY"Bloom screamed

"Yes i know Bloom Its our son"Sky said happily looking down on his son,Who had little Blonde hairs and Cyan Blue eyes just like his mothers

"Ahhh Sky i cannot belive this Im a mother this is the best thing ever"Bloom said the excitment in her was Bursting open her son was just born

"What should we name him?"Sky asked

"Ryan or Daniel"Bloom said smiling down on her son who was showing a cute little smile,Sky smiled aswell they had the exact same smile,Cute

"I say Ryan...What do you think of that little man"Sky said,Tickling Ryan With his finger,Ryan smiled

"I guess he likes it"Bloom said smiling,she looked up at sky and said"Want to hold you son"Bloom said with a grin

"I dont know what if i hurt the little guy"Sky said

"Come on sky"Bloom said as she gently placed Little ryan in Skys arms

Sky and Ryan Looked so cute,Together Bloom smiled at her Little family,Soon hopefully what sky and her planned was to have another child for the kingdom of Sparks,Eraklyon was Sorted with their heir now they decided on the Sparks Heir

Then everyone Burst In and Smiled at little Ryan

Miriam held him in her arms after sky passed him on to her,she smiled at her grandson and passed him to Oritel and Then Samara and Erendor

"Do we have a name for him"Miriam asked,I looked at sky and smiled and said"Ryan of Eraklyon"

"I like it"Erendor said,Everyone laughed a little this was a very happy day for Bloom and Sky today was Little Ryans birthday

They all carried Ryan and then past him back To Bloom

"Happy Birthday Little Ryan"Bloom said as she kissed his Little nose,and He smiled,His eyes were so cute and small

"Mammy and Daddy Love you"Sky whispered to his son

They went home and Took some Rest Bloom layed Ryan next to her on the bed and Played with his little hands they were so cute and small,Sky walked in and chuckled ,which made Bloom turn around

"What are you chuckling at?"Bloom asked

"Nothing"Sky said as he smiled at his little son,He couldnt wait for his son to grow up and become a hero like Him,Bloom knew exactly what he was Thinking about

"I hope he grows up to be like you"Bloom said smiling

"Oh yeah.."Sky said as he winked

and gave a kiss to bloom

"Finally Your hormones have gone i can relax"Sky said sarcastically

"Hahaha thats not funny"Bloom said as she rolled her eyes and sat up

"It kind of is,If your wife threatens to kill you because you got her prgnant"Sky said smiling

Done for today

Sorry im working on a One shot Story Of Bloom and Sky

so im kinda Busy,but i promise next chapter will be longer

NEED REVIEWS 150 IS MY RECORD


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**First of all i'd like to say,Thank you so much for reviews**

**PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon & Emily2087 ( You two have been the two who have been reviewing each and every chapter even when i dont ask,For reviews thanks for all your ideas your both amazing and ive realised you guys have been Reading my stories since chapter 1 Of Love story Thankyou again :)**

**Here Goes p.s i need more reviews and Ideas and Suggestions and if you want a shout out like the two girls then Keep reviewing because i read all your reviews and Most of them are amazing thank you**

**Skipping TWO YEARS**

Bloom had Just come home from the Hospitial,She had Given birth To her second child,Bloom and Sky were the happiest people ever,They Came into their Bedroom,with their Baby Daughter she had Fiery red hair and Occean Blue eyes

They decided to name her 'Emily Of Sparks'AThey named her Emily,Because when Bloom was born their options to name her were emily and Bloom,But later on they chose bloom,So Sky and Bloom decided Emily it was

Bloom sat on the bed With her baby daughter in her hands,She was tiny,She was born 1 month earlier then Due but she was healthy she was just a little under size,so she needed to grow more

Sky sat next to Bloom with one arm around her shoulder and the other Hand Tickling his new born Daughters nose,She was smiling,Her smile was gorgeous

Bloom and Sky stared down at their daughter,when the door burst out to Find Brandon holding a little 2 years old Ryan

Ryan reached out his hands towards bloom,Bloom gave Emily to Sky and took Ryan

"You didnt Think Mummy Would forget you did you"Bloom said,to little ryan,he laughed and hugged Bloom,she smiled

"Hows Stellas Pregnancy going"Bloom asked Brandon while hugging Ryan and Bottle feeding him

"Shes alright Hormones are Crazier than yours though"Brandon said,Bloom was about to Say something but brandons Phone buzzed"Excuse me"Brandon said as he exited the room,He came back a minute later and looked shocked

"Whats wron.."Sky started but was interrupted

"Stellas in labour i have to leave now"Brandon said

"Okay go quick"Bloom said

"But what abo.."Brandon started

"Are you stupid your Wife is Pregnant and in labour leave now"Sky said

Stella and Brandon were now married and stella was now 8 and a half months pregnant,She was having a beautiful daughter for the heir To solaria,Stella wasnt the queen yet because her parents hadnt resigned and the heir might not go to her but Lunas son with her second husband(Basically stellas Step Brother)But the throne was more likley to go to stella

Musa and Riven Had a son Straight after Ryan was born,So they were basically the same age(Not logically but i need to make him the same age to carry on this story it may be confucing now but in time it'll make sense)Aaron Was their sons name,He had dark Blue hair and Dark Blueish/Purpleish eyes that belonged to his father(Riven)He was Two years old aswell

Helia and Flora,Were now engaged,they were planning on having the wedding when everyone stopped being pregnant so everyone would fit in their dress sizes,But the funny thing was after flora had said those words half an hour later she found out she was pregnant her and helia were so happy

Tecna and Timmy were More closer than ever after their engagment which was only official Two days ago

"I wish i could be there for stella,Im suppose to be her Best friend and i cant be in hospitial with her while shes pregnant"Bloom said,Rocking Ryan back and fourth for him to fall asleep

"Dont worry honey,Its not your fault stella will understand"Sky said

"Sky isnt it weird how Emily and Stellas child were born on the same day,But thats if stellas Child comes out"Bloom said giggling

Sky laughed and stood up and Put emily in her cott next to their bed and Took ryan from Blooms arms and Went next door and Put him to sleep,After a few minutes he came back and Sat on the bed with Bloom who was wearing her reading glasses and Reading a book

Sky took the Book and Glasses off Bloom "Heyy what do you think your doing"Bloom said,Quietly though so emily wouldnt wake up

"Shhhh"Sky said,Pointing towards Emilys Crib

He Went closer to Bloom and Pressed his lips against Blooms at first Bloom didnt want to Kiss infront of emilys crib but it was Hard not to react to the kiss because his lips were already pressed against hers

Bloom reacted and Let Skys Tongue wonder her mouth,After their 3 minute make out session Bloom realised she was Laying on the bed with Sky Underneath her,His hands were wandering to her Butt,she quickly moved them towards her Waist and Kissed him again,Sky kissed back and smirked,His hands went back to her butt

"No sky,Emilys sleeping and...ohh We have guests downstairs they want to see emily"Bloom said she quickly stood up and Got changed into a gown and Heels and Fixed her hair and makeup and sky got ready aswell,Bloom wrapped Emily in her Soft Pink blanket and Carried her Downstairs,Sky stood behside her

The guests of hundreds of people were there to Celebrate the Princess of Sparks Birth,Bloom and Sky reached the bottom of the stairs

"Shall i take Emily,Honey"Sky asked Bloom,He could tell her arms were hurting from the Injections she had to have

"Thankyou Sky"Bloom said passing Emily to him

"Oh Bloom how are you and how was the birth and oh hows it being a queen have you fogotten what happened this time two years do you hope it wont happen again any secrets you'd like to share apparently people think that your Bringing Evil to Magix"The Very Rude Reporter said

"Guards..."Sky yelled"Take this Reporter out Escort him and if he refuses then Pick him up and throw him out"Sky said,he got over protective sometimes

"Sky that was not needed,All i had to do was ignore him"Bloom said as she walked off

Bloom knew sky was defending her,But sometimes he'd go crazy about the smallest situations which was a little over hand,She loved Sky alot but sometimes she had to handle her own battles,Not need support every where

Blooms head was hurting it was feeling a little dizzy and come to think of it she had a massive headache and Pain in her stomach she also felt sick,She closed her eyes for a brief Second

"Are you okay My Queen"Some one asked Bloom Couldnt tell who it was it mustve been Louis Blooms Personal Body guard  
"Uh..Yes Thank you"Bloom said

The person walked away after Bloom said she was Okay

Bloom closed her eyes,She felt Something fall over her and suddenly she Heared someone yell her name Everything went Black

"Bloom"Miriam yelled as she saw her daughter colapse to the floor

"BLOOM"Sky yelled,He ran over to Her as fast as possible,a while back Samara had Taken Emily

Sky ran as fast as his feet could take him,He shoved past Everyone,and Picked her up bridal style

"What happened"Sky asked To Blooms BodyGuard Louis

"I dont know sire,She Closed her eyes for a brief second and I asked if she was okay and she said yes,Then she Colapsed"Louis Said in a Worried tone of voice

"Call the Doctor For a Check up"Sky said as he Walked up the stairs with an uncounsious bloom in his arms,Bridal style,He Kicked their bedroom doors open and layed Bloom down on the bed,Sky took Of her Plum coloured Peep Toe heels and Layed her down,after taking her crown and Necklace and bangles off

"Please be okay,Bloom Im sorry for Being so Over Protective I just dont want anything Like this to happen to you"Sky said as he kissed Bloom on the forehead

Ring...Ring

Sky answered His Phone,Its was brandon

"Hey dude"Sky said a little glum

"Hey...Man guess what ive got a daughter"Brandon said

"Congratulations man Do you have a name For Her"Sky asked

"Yes...Its Shannon Of Solaria(Sorry i only know modern time names)"Brandon said like he was the happiest man ever"Shes got Stellas Honey-Brown eyes and my Brown Hair,ohh and Sky ive seen the news i hope bloom wakes up soon,But i cant tell stella about bloom fainting she freak out i'll mention it to her later"Brandon said

"Its no biggie dude,Ive got to go The doctors coming soon and as soon as Bloom wakes up we'll come to solaria to see your daughter"Sky said

Reviews PLEASE

!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Yay got my laptop back for the weekend,So happy

Bloom was Still in her Difficult position she felt dizzy and felt sick,They knew it wasnt pregnancy,So they had to call Mrs Faragonda,To check up on Bloom

But Mrs F being a Headmistress was obviously really busy,So she had to come on The weekend,By now all the winx have Graduated and so have The Specialists,They were all Kings and Queens of their Realms,Some were married,some engagded and some pregnant

Sky sat Behisde Blooms lifeless Body,She had awoke from her Uncounsiousness but felt Dizzy and sick so i told her to rest,Sky was holding His baby Daughter,she was now 3 days old,Ryan was laying behiside bloom,he would cry every time he saw Bloom throw up or even yelp in pain,which you can imagine was upsetting for sky,Seeing his Child upset,His Wife ill and His baby daughter had no one to Lookafter her like bloom did when he was in meetings

Sky imediatley looked over to bloom,she was moving she slowly fluttered her eyes,open them Perfect Blue Eyes

"Bloom"Sky said,He had emily in one hand and with the other he helped Bloom sit up,Blooms Held her side,Because it was in pain,She stopped when she spotted Emily in Skys arm

"Is she Awake"Bloom asked,looking over to the baby Wrapped in a soft pink blanket

"Yes,are you sure you can carry her though Bloom"Sky asked,he didnt want his wife screaming in pain,Bloom nodded sky could tell it hurt when she nodded,Bloom was upset she was suppose to be a Good mother to her children but she couldnt do that,Bloom knew she'd never live a normal life

Sky handed Emily to Bloom,When sky saw the smile on blooms face he couldnt help but smile his self,Bloom was smiling for the first time in ages

Then Ryan Woke up,he looked up to see that bloom was awake and holding emily,He sat up and hugged bloom,Bloom turned her head to see Ryan hugging her

"Awake are you Little Man"Bloom asked giggling she put one arm around Ryan and they snuggled together,Ryan moved alot and it hurt bloom in certain places she didnt say anything because she enjoyed hugging her kids

"Ryan,come on lets get you your lunch the maids will feed you"Sky said picking ryan up,Ryan shaked his head,as in 'No im not going to leave my mum'Way

Ryan held onto Blooms hand and wouldnt let go

"Come one Ryan eat for my Sake,Please i promise You can come back up when youve finished Your Food"Bloom said to Ryan

Ryan shook his head

"Please be a good boy"Bloom said

Then ryan saw the pain in his mothers eyes,and got a little scared,And reached his hands Towards sky,After 5 Minutes Sky came back to His and Blooms Room

"Bloom honey,Let me take emily,She fallen asleep"Sky said

Bloom nodded and kissed emily on the nose,and handed her t sky,Sky went into Emily and Ryans Room and put her in her crib,the crib was white,with pink covers inside,it was a really posh one bloom and sky recieved it as a gift for emilys birth

Sky came back into the room and sat next to Bloom,She was deep in thought,He put his hand around her shoulders and brought her closer,Bloom imediatley Burried her face into skys chest and started sobbing

"Whats wrong Bloom?"Sky asked,while running his hands through her beautiful red hair,Bloom looked up at him her, eyes were red

"Sky i hate this"Bloom said

"Hate what bloom?"Sky asked

"Not being able to hold y children without being in pain,Not being a good queen doing her duies,Not living my life normally And.."Bloom started

"Bloom.."Sky said not knowing how to console his wife

"I hate it all,Ryan looking at me like hes scared of me,He crys because of me sky,My son cries because of me His Mother,Im the worst mother ever,Ive just had a daughter and i havent been able to even take care of her like a Good mother,I seriously dont deserve them"Bloom said sobbing into skys chest

"Bloom,Listen to me your the best mother any one could ask,for and if they were old enough to understand whats going on then they wouldve agreed,Its not your fault and i promise when you get better you'll be the best mother and Queen"Sky said

Sky hugged Bloom tighter

"Ahh"Bloom said because of the pain,Sky let go and said"Im sorry bloom"

"See Sky i cant even hug you without being in pain,Im the worst Wife ever"Bloom said turning her back to sky

"Well in my opinion i couldnt ask for anyone else to be my wife,Right now and Bloom i promise we'll get through this happily"Sky said

Bloom was about to say something when One of the guards knocked on the door

"Yes"Sky said

"Sorry for Interrupted Sire but Mrs Faragonda has Come,She is waiting in the Throne room,To check up on Bloom"The guard said

"Okay bring her here"Sky said,He looked over to Bloom,and said"Bloom your Dress if Half off"She giggled knowing Sky done done it

"Oh yeah,You would like to see it more lowered wouldnt you"Bloom said sarcastically to her suprise Sky said

"Oh yes i would"He chuckled and Bloom giggled,Sky quickly fixed her dress for her and sat beside her,With his arm around her Shoulder,her head was resting on his chest

"I love you sky"Bloom said

"I love you to Bloom"Sky said,He leaned down to kiss her,They kissed for a minute or two

"Im sorry am i interrupting something"Mrs Faragonda said as she walked in on Bloom and Sky making out

"Oh nothing Mrs F"Bloom said weakly,She and Sky were Blushing

"Oh dear Bloom,Your voice has got weaker to,Im going to Do a Magic spell check up,seen as this isnt anything to do with your health but it might have something to do with Evil and Dark Magic"Mrs F said

"Okay sky could you step aside,And Bloom just close your eyes and Breath"Mrs F said

Sky moved aside and let mrs f do her spell

Mrs Faragonda Performed her spell,It made Bloom glow a Firey orange colour,She lifted from the bed into air,Mrs f was busy doing the spell

There was knock on the door sky answered it only poking his head through not wanting to let anyone See it

It was Brandon,Sky stepped out to See stella and Shannon

"What are you guys doing here"Sky said

"Dont you dare ever hide a secret About Bloom from me your utter morons"Stella said"Now where is she?"Stella asked

"Stella you cant go in"Sky said

"And why not,Just because your her husband,Well guess what Bestfriends over husbands anyday"Stella shouted in skys face,She was about to open the door,When sky blocked her with his hand

"Whats your problem"Stella said

"Nothings My problem,Its Bloom shes having her body examined and no ones allowed to step in otherwise it will be distracted,You guys can wait in the throne Room"Sky said,Motioning Brandon to Take his Family to the throne room

"Ohh...well you couldve told me that instead of blocking me god"Stella said,Sky rolled his eyes

"SKY"Mrs Faragona Called him from inside His and Blooms room

"Yes Mrs F"Sky said

"Blooms Examine has been done and Ive found the result of the Magic"Mrs f said

"Whats happened to her,Whos doing this to here"Sky asked

"Its the Dark Dragon Fire,The one Bloom destroyed a few years ago"Mrs Faragonda said

"WHAT,YOU MEAN VALTOR"Sky shouted

"Yes Sky,Valtor hes after Blooms,Heir of the Dragonfire,But hes also After Blooms Powerful Queenix Dragon Fire Power,Bloom can Fight this with a spell,But Bloom has to be the one to say the spell"Mrs Faragonda said

"Okay i'll wake her up and then we can deal with Valtor"Sky said,He was about to wake up bloom but mrs f stopped him

"No sky do not wake her let her rest that spell probably warn her out,Once she regains Consiousness then we can Perform it,And we wont have to wait to long ethier"Mrs Faragonda said

"Okay Mrs Faragonda thankyou,You can Join my Parents In the throne Room,Emily and Ryan are in there to"Sky said

"Ohh Goody,I cannot wait to see the futures Most powerful fairy and Hero"Mrs Faragonda said,Sky chuckled and Escorted Mrs F to the throne room,and Then came back to sit with bloom on the bed,he couldnt wait to see her out of this condition it was killing him

An Hour Later

Bloom,Opened her eyes,she looked around her bed and saw Mrs F,Sky,Stella,Musa,Tecna,Flora,Her parents,Daphne,Daniel,Skys parents and Lots more people,Then she looked over to her side,to see Ryan sleeping next to her,clinging onto her arm

"Wha..ts going On?"Bloom asked confused as she looked around her to see everyone Looking at her

"Bloom Mrs F has found a cure,For your condition"Sky said

"Here Bloom,Take this Book and say the spell on the top hand corner"Mrs f said handing her the book

"Okay"Bloom said a little confused on the situation

"Everyone stand out the way"Mrs F said,Sky had Emily in his hands,and Brandon Took Ryan from the bed and Carried him away,I looked very confused

"(pretend shes done the spell i have no idea which spell i which)"Bloom finished saying the words for a brief minute of Two nothing happened,Then she started Glowing,In the air and floating

Bloom fell onto the bed,And then Looked up at Everyone looking at her

"How do you feel Bloom"Mrs Faragonda asked

"I...Im fine"Bloom said she was no longer in pain,Or didnt have any Dizziness of Feel Sick

"Mammy"Ryan said,Reaching his arms towards him

"Oh my god,Ryan you just said your first Words"Bloom said,she took ryan off brandon and hugged Him

"Mammy Loves you"Bloom whispered to Ryan

"Okay,Now that Blooms fine,Everyone let the Family have sometime alone,and Stella by Family i mean Bloom,Sky,Emily and Ryan"Miriam said

Everyone laughed and then left Bloom sat behisde Ryan,They both were looking over to Emily,Bloom Placed emily on the bed,with ryan sitting next to her

"I told you everything would be fine"Sky whispered to Bloom

"Thankyou Sky"Bloom said,Cupping his face

"For what?"Sky asked confused

"For Restoring my faith when i was about to let go"Bloom said,Sky leaned down and kissed Bloom,The kiss turned to more,Soon Bloom was laying on the Bed with Sky ontop of her they were having a make out session,They were interrupted by a loud Chuckled

They looked over to the Other side of the bed It was Ryan,Bloom imediatley Pushed Sky off her and sat up,Blushing,Sky chuckled

"Oh yeah Bloom,Stellas Daughters Been born"Sky said

"OMG where are they bring them in here please"Bloom said

"Okay i will because im the best husband"Sky said,as he Was about to kiss Bloom on the lips,She turned her head,and Giggled,

"Haha not again"Bloom said smirking

"Cant blame a guy for trying "Sky said as he left to get Stella and Brandon and Their Daughter

REVIEWS NEEDED


	12. Chapter 12

I had A PM(Private Message)Off of MikoNoHikari saying that im a terrible writer and i should work on my storys and that 'Im just a FanBrat'

AHAHA you make me laugh,Tbh if you dont like my stories dont read them simple as,Ive said this about a million times now,Stop being childish and pathetic how would you feel if i said your stories are rubbish and no not everyone thinks they are 'Crap' because i have atleast 100 reviews asking for more,Or Saying its a good chapter so get it in your thick skull you idiot

Wew Feels Good to get that out hehe

Bloom was sitting on her bed,She was feeling fine but Sky said that she had to stay in bed for the rest of the evening,Bloom had Emily in her hand

"Isnt it amazing how your born on the same day as Stellas daughter"Bloom said tickling Emily nose,She giggled "I cant wait for your first Words"Bloom whispered

Just then Stella burst in Saying "Bloom"

"Hey Stell"Bloom said laying Emily down Beside her and Hugging Stella"I cannot belive this first thing i know is im in labour and im screaming at brandon to get you in the room and then i found your not even in the hospitial and then i find out Brandon and Sky hid the fact you were Ill to me,I mean how dare they"Stella said

"Stell...Stell calm down the reason they didnt tell you was because they didnt want to cause you stress it wasnt good for your baby"Bloom said

"Fair point,But still Brandon has to buy me a gift to make it up for me"Stella said smiling

"Speaking of Your child,Can i hold her?"Bloom said

"Yeah of course"Stella said handing Shannon to Bloom"Her names shannon and i decided your her god mother,Its only fair since im Ryans"Stella said smiling

"Hahaha yeah,Shes so cute shes got your eyes"Bloom said smiling down at Shannon

"Yeah haha And im very proud,So how many times did your hormones make you threaten to kill your husband"Stella said giggling

"Me...Ohh No never"Bloom said giggling"Why how many times did you?"Bloom asked stella curiously

"6 or 7"Stella said,Bloom rasied an eyebrow"Ohh do not give me that look,You know how painful Pregnancy is?"Stella said

"I know its painful,But 6 or 7 Really?I only said it once or twice"Bloom said laughing

"Anyway lets change the subject,Have you gone Baby shopping?"Stella asked,With a smirk,she seriously had a shopping was -what some people call- A shop-a-Holic,Bloom laughed and said"Yes,Why have you"

"Yes but i feel like going again but this time with a girl,Not a Boy who nodds at everything i pick without even looking at it"Stella said

"Who Brand?"Bloom asked,Stell nodded bloom smirked and said"Wow never expected Brand to be like that during shopping,Sky was Proper interested he gave more opinion than me on some things"Bloom said Rembering back to the day Bloom and Sky went shopping for Emilys Clothes and Other things

Flash Back

"Sky honey what do you think about this Pram,Its Pink and its cute"Bloom said,Studying the pram

"Hmmm i dont know,Its to Pink"Sky said

"Too Pink?"Bloom asked with a skeptical Brow

"Yes To Pink,We need other colours what if our daughter doesnt like Pink"Sky said

"Sky shes a Baby,She wont understand what colours are what"Bloom said

"Still!"Sky said looking at the shelf of Stuffed Toys

"Fine..What about this one?"Bloom asked pointing to the Black and White pram

"Now thats way to Black and White"Sky said

Bloom signed and looked at the Pink and Blue pram"What about that one over there"Bloom said

"Where?...No thats just weird"Sky said,Making a weird face

"Okay...FINE i give up you choose"Bloom said

End Of Flash Back

"So,Bloom i should be heading back now i promise me and shannon will come and visit you tommorow the Four of us"Stella said pointing at Shannon and Emily"Can go out and Have a Mother,Daughter,GodMothers and Future Bestfriends Night in"Stella said

"Yeah...Of course stell Because that made sense"Bloom teased

"Oh shut it you..I'll see you tommorow Cutie Pie"Stella said kissing Emily on the cheek

"Bye bye Princess"Bloom said,to Shannon

"Bye Bloom"Stella said

"Bye Stell"Bloom said

Stella,Brandon and Shannon Left Eraklyon back to Solaria

On the Ship

Stella was sitting on Brandons lap,With shannon on her lap,She was looking down at shannon

"Brand,Do you ever think that Shannon and Ryan will Be together"Stella asked

"I dont know stella,Why are you already fantazising about their wedding"Brandon asked sarcastically

"Yes,Omg you know me to well"Stella screached

"Yeah..Seems like i do"Brandon said frowning,

"You know what i think would be a good idea to keep the alliances between Eraklyon,Sparks and Solaria is have an arranged Marriage Between Shannon and Ryan"Stella said

"Wow thats not a bad idea stell,But we have to get Sky and Bloom to agree"Brandon said

"They'll easily accept,Bloom already loves shannon"Stella said laughing or more like giggling

In Melody

"Aaron What are you doing honey"Musa said,She had became less rough and more sweeter with Aaron her 2 Years old son around

"Hey little Buddy"Riven said walking into the room

"Hey Riv"Musa said,He sat next to Musa and Gave her a peck on the lips,They heard Aaron chuckle

"Whats so funny"Riven said"Your going to have to do it someday"He said

"Riv stop teasing him about girls hes only 2 years old"Musa said

"Ever think about who he'll end up with?"Riven asked Musa

"Riven this may be sudden but i think we Should Betroth Aaron to A princess,So we can have an alliance with their realm and He wont end up marrying the wrong person"Musa said

"I dunno,What if the princess is some what like diaspro"Riven said

"As if I'd put my sone through that hell,and the princess i was thinking of isnt that kind,Shes going to grow up like her mother powerful and beautiful"Musa said smiling

"Who did you have in mind?"Riven asked curiously

"Well...Emily"Musa said

"Wait..Emily as in Emily Sky of Eraklyons Daughter"Riven said

"Yes"Musa nodded also

"You do know how crazy protective of Bloom he is,imagine how protective he'll be of emily"Riven said sarcastically

"Riv dont be weird,So do you like the idea or not?"Musa asked

"Of course all your Ideas are amazing just like you"Riven said,He kissed Musa on the lips

In Eraklyon

"Bloom Love Rest because Tommorow is the meeting of all realms,every king and queen has to go,And i dont want my queen to fall asleep in the middle of the meeting,now would i"Sky said chuckling about

"I cant sleep!"Bloom said

"Why whats wrong honey"Sky said

"I need you to Fall asleep with me"Bloom said Giggling

"Ive got 2 More meetings"Sky said checking his schedule

"Please"Bloom pleaded Giving her best puppy dog Eyes,Sky just couldnt resist

"Unless,I Ask My father to go to the first meeting,Because the second one is a matter with sparx and i can easily handle that,With you being the queen of sparks in all"Sky said sitting behside Bloom,and putting a hand around her shoulder

"You know them mornings when i cannot be bothered to wake up and i say i would stay in bed all say if i could,Well guess what i regret saying them words,because being in bed all day without your husband laying next to you is horrible"Bloom said,Sky laughed,and Hugged Bloom,sometimes she was cute..well nearly all the time but she was funny aswell

"Let me get changed then i'll join you in bed"Sky said kissing Blooms head and Taking his phone out and dialling his fathers number,While he was on the phone he took emily off Bloom and was about to leave

"Wait Sky"Bloom said stopping him,"I havent given her a good night kiss"Bloom said

Sky laughed and brought Emily over

"Good night Honey,Mammy Will miss you"Bloom said kissing emily On the right cheek to the left cheek To her Small soft nose,Emilys eyes were closed Bloom had put her to sleep and then handed her to Sky

"Bye Bye Little Princess"Bloom said to emily while Sky took her to Ryans and Her Room

Sky had finished Talking to his father he had emily in one arm and his phone in the other,He put his Phone in his pocket and Tucked Emily safely in her light pink blanket

"Night Princess"He said giving her a kiss on the cheek,He walked over to Ryans Bed,and Leaned over him and Tucked him in properly he Smiled down at his son peacefully sleeping"Good night My Little Man"Sky said,He switched the light off and went into his and Blooms bedroom

Bloom had her eyes closed making Sky think she had fallen asleep,I mean she was in a very bad state a few Hours ago Sky quickly Stripped his clothes accept His Boxers obviously

Bloom smirked and Closed her eyes,Sky joined her in the bed and Hugged he closeley,Bloom opened one eye to check if sky was asleep,She grinned Devilishly and placed her lips on top of his and Her tongue joined in,letting herself in(Tongue nothing else)For a brief second Skys eyes widened then he realised it was Bloom,and kissed back

After 2 minutes they pulled back

"Your a little Devil did you know that?"Sky said looking at Bloom,she was grinning

"Yep"Bloom said

"I like Devils"Sky said smirking'Oh no i know that Smirk'Bloom thought

"Especially Sexy and Beautiful Ones like You"Sky said,he leaned down and kissed Blooms neck to her jaw line and the to her neck,she giggled

"Sky"Bloom moaned,he was Touching certain areas,But he stopped when he realised she wouldnt have enough energy

"What"Bloom asked once she realised Sky stopped and Spaced out for a moment

"Nothing"Sky said

"Its not nothing Sky"Bloom said looking at him"Whats wrong why are you looking at me with that worried face"Bloom said

"Well its not worried but disapointed,I wish we could tonight Bloom,But you certainly dont have enough energy otherwise you wouldve been naked By now..Trust me"Sky said winking

"Fine...Tommorow Night but dont wink like that because You know i can resist Those winks and them Smirks of yours"Bloom said crossing her arms

Sky smirked

"Sky stop that"Bloom shouted

He smiled,then laughed

"Oh my god Sky"Bloom said looking away,She looked back at him,he had a lip balm in his hand he was applying it to his lips in a Seductive way

Bloom laughed and raised an eyebrow"Sky you do know thats not a lip Balm,But Nail Glue"Bloom said

Sky stopped immediatley"What?"Sky asked looking at the Thing that looked like a lip balm to him,He felt his lips Go hard

"Dont worry clever clogs i have a spell"Bloom said laughing,she said the spell

"Did it work?"Bloom asked

"I dont know"Sky said

"Let me check"Bloom said

She sat up and Kissed Sky,After 3 Minutes,she looked at him panting,her breath was gone thats how long that kiss felt like it was amazing

"Yeah its definatley back too your normal lips"Bloom said

"Lets get To sleep bloom,You need rest baby"Sky said

"Okay,Good night Sexy"Bloom said winking,He chuckled and Bloom pecked sky on the lips and went to sleep

The Next Day

Sky woke up to see Bloom at her dresser doing her make up,Her hair was wet and she was in a towel,it was wrapped aroung her body,The towel didnt cover much of her legs,Well all it covered was her ass,but im pretty sure if she accidently dropped something it would Show her Beneath All Of It

He smirked to him self,Sky groaned

"Finally Awake then Lazy?"Bloom asked looking at sky from the mirror,she was applying her Blusher,Sky got up and Walked up Towards Bloom

"Yes"Sky said,His Chest was against her hands were roaming her bodyTouching places that Made her Shiver

"Sky..come one Breakfast and then meeting hurry up"Bloom said,Sky tugged at the bottom of the towel,then he pulled it off it fell to the floor,Sky looked her naked body up and down and grinned like a child on christmas day opening his presents

Bloom didnt seem to care,She carried on Doing her make-up

"Sky honey i'd expet you to know your wa around your own bedroom, The Showers over there"Bloom said pointing towards The shower

"Fine if you come with me"Sky said

"No because ive already had one"Bloom said

"No option Sorry honey"Sky said as he sweeped Bloom into his arms bridal style

"Sky dont you dare,Ive just done my make-up i will absouletley kill you...Put me down"Blooom said she shut up when she had warm water go down her body

"Wow...Never expected water to make a Girl so attractive right now"Sky said

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU"Bloom screamed

"Even when shes threatening you"Sky said laughing he joined the shower pushing Bloom up against the Wall,and Kissing her so so so Roughly,Luckily instead of trying to stab him she slowly started reacting to the kiss by kissing back

After that very wonderful event The both went down stairs,Emily and Ryan were being taken cared of by Their Nanny Carly,She was in her mid 30's to 40's

Bloom and Sky were ready in their royal attire and at the throne room,Along with every ther Young king and queen of all realms

"Okay so before we go into Disscussion about former routs about our regions and realms,Is there any ideas Of any sort"Sky said

"Uhh yeah,I Have an Idea"Stella said

"Yes go ahead Stella"Bloom said

"uhh yeah go ahead Brandon"Said a nervous Stella

"Ugh yeah Thanks Stel"Brandon said Glaring at Stella"Well me and Stella came up with a way to keep Solaria,Eraklyon and Sparks alliances in the next generation of Kings and Queens"Brandon said

"Carry on"Sky said

"Well Our Daughter...Could be Bethrothed to Um how do i put this...?"Brandon couldnt say it

"Ryan"Bloom said happily"Thats an amazing idea"Bloom squealed a little to loud""Uhhhh hum yeah i mean thats Great"Bloom said more queen-like

"Wonderful,Thats a deal Brandon come by my office later we'll sign the papers"Sky said,Brandon happily nodded

"I um..I have a good idea To"Princess of Titnum Melissa said"I have a son whos 1 years old now,His name Is Mason i was wondering weather You could bethroth our son to your new Born daughter?"

Bloom looked over to Musa and Riven they were frowning,Musa had text the idea to Bloom and told her everything they bth decided it would be best to discuss it at this Meeting

"Okay thats a go.."Sky started

"Actually Sorry Mellisa but Musa had got to me first about emily,Me and musa have decided to Betroth our Children,Sorry"Bloom said

"Oh its Okay..Maybe if Flora has a daughter we could arrange something"Mellisa said with a smile

Flora and Helia Smiled

"Okay so Emily Is Bethrothed aswell,Musa and Riven meet us in the Royal office later we have some matters to discuss Because She is My Only Daughter"Sky said Glaring At riven,Riven just looked away and ignored the glares

"Sky stop That"Bloom whispered

30 mins later

"Sorry Im late Sky"Diaspro said walking in

"Just Shut up and Sit Down and guards what did i tell you about This exact point if people are late do not let them in without them explaining them selves"Sky said a little pissed off

"Sky"Bloom warned him"Stay Calm everyones watching You"Bloom whispered Holding Skys hand

Sky Untensed he really didnt want some mainyache freak to ruin his life again.

They had Finished the Meeting

"Sky Honey whats wrong why are you so worried?"Bloom asked looking at a tensed Sky

"Ohh uh nothing"Sky said

"Its obviously something you havent said a word or even touched your Lunch yet"Bloom said a little worried

"Im worried what if some crazy mainyake Trys attacking us or even trys to harm us or..."Sky couldnt even bring his self to say it

"Or attack our children"Bloom finished she had also became Worried

"Im sorry Love i didnt mean to worry you,Dont worry we'll be fine They have the both of us as parents"Skys said

"Yeah thats true"Bloom said

Valtor laughed

"Have you put the spell on The baby,Yet Icy?"Valtor asked Icy,She would have never obeyed Valtors orders but right now he had put a Hypnotosis spell on her to become his minion and help him on whatever he needed

"Yes Boss,"Icy said

"Good..Good Dont worry bloom you shall become mine soon,With all these Tricks and plans i have im going to seperate you and Sky and soon you can rule with me"Muahaha Valtor said Looking and watching Bloom and Sky through the crystal Ball

Reviews Pretty Please

Oohh Valtors Back,and with Icy as his minion,theres yet More obstacles for Bloom and Sky to over come is their love strong enough

Follow Story To find Out!

NEED IDEAS ALSO THANK YOU


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Arctica Ice-Thanks for you very very horrible review saying that you agree with the other girl about the fact that im a fanbrat,Your pathetic get lost if you think my stories are rubbish or i need to work on my grammar,This is fanfiction not a fricken school Exam,Just because im from the U.K does not mean im going to be the smartest person ever,What you think the U.K is a good place...Haha love try and Stay here for a a day peacefully...Pathetic get lost and never Read my stories

Can someone show me how to Block people from seeing your stories or reviewing or even Pm'ing you Please,and so what if i ask for some ideas,Its not like i have a million ideas of the same thing in my head,...P.s like your stories are any better than mine

Hate Pathetic people like you...

Sky and Bloom woke up to the Sun of Eraklyon Shinning,She groaned and turned around,She saw Sky grinning at her

"What you grinning at,Normally your the one whos half dead and doesnt want too get out of bed"Bloom said

"Nothing..Just the Fact that your my Wife and we have 2 kids makes me Happy"Sky said cheesy but cute bloom thought

"Not for Long will she be my wife,and them precious kids of yours will be History"Valtor said Watching Bloom and Sky,It made him jelouse everytime That Prince touched her,layed next to her and even looked at her

"So Honey How was your sleep,If you could stop being creepy and answer this question properly that would be Most pleasant"Bloom said,A small smile crept up on to her face

"It was good"Sky started

"Wow thats weird you answered like a normal person"Bloom said laughing

"Laying next to you"Sky said,Bloom smiled and Leaned forward to Kiss Sky,Their kiss ended after a minute or two

"Come on Sky"Bloom said dragging him out of bed

"No Thanks"Sky said,casually

"We can Have a bath Together today"Bloom said looking at him with a grin,His face expression turned from serious to the goofyest grin ever

"Idiot"Bloom murmed

"What was that Honey i didnt catch what you said"Sky said knowing exactly what she said

"Nothing honey"Bloom said smirking and looking very sexy and innocent,it made Sky bite his lower lip

Bloom started giggling,sky snapped out of his thoughts

"Whats so funny"Sky asked

"You want me so badly that your dreaming about being in the bedroom with me"Bloom said

"How did you know?"Sky asked confused

"Your bitting your lip and you only do that when you want something or someone"Bloom said

"Wow,You know more about me than I know about myself"Sky said

"Weve been married for two years you probably know more about me"Bloom said,They both started taking their clothes off and got into the really big bath/More like a hot tub size Bath

Bloom layed on Skys lap,Her head was against his chest and Skys arms were around Bloom

"Ahaha"Bloom started laughing Because she was being tickled by sky

"I Didnt know i was that tickilish"Bloom said

"What are you serious,Everytime i touch you,Your dying of laughter"Sky said

After their Bath

They Both carried their children to the breakfast Table and ate breakfast with Samara and Erendor and also Brandon and Stella,with Musa and Riven because today was the day they would bethroth their children together for the alliance bonds between each realm to stay strong

after their breakfast Sky,Bloom,Musa,Riven,Stella,Brandon and their kids all went upstairs and signed papers about being bethrothed

"I can tell stellas bursting of happiness just look at her"Bloom said to chuckled and carryed on going through documents

"Ok...so Riven this document says that if your son breaks my daughters heart or makes her upset i will not let him breath or you ever again"Sky said keeping a causual expression on his face

"Ohh okay"Riven said a little afraid

"SKY"Bloom said

"What honey im just looking out for our daughter"Sky said

"By threatening a 2 year old and his father?. How exactly is that looking out for your daughter"Bloom said a little angry

"Your right im sorry honey"Sky said "Riven if your son hurts my daughter your going to pay instead seen as your sons to young"Sky said

"Sky that is not what i meant...You know what forget it"Bloom said walking away from Sky and over to Emily

She kissed Emilys cheek and said "Your father can be so stupid sometimes"Emily giggled her very cute baby giggle that made everyone think she was even more adorable than she already was

"Your a little cutie did you know that"Bloom said tickling her daughter

"She truely is a cutie"Musa said walking over and sitting next to Bloom in front of Emilys little crib that stayed in the throne room almost every room had a Crib inside it. Ryan made a noise motioning that he wanted to be in Blooms arms

Bloom laughed and let Musa stay with Emily and went over to Sky who had Ryan sat in his lap.

"Come here Ryan"Bloom said not acknowlegding Sky

"Bloom!"Sky asked

Bloom took Ryan and ignored Sky and walked back over to her daughter and one of her best friends "So hows the bonding between you to?"Bloom asked Musa with a slight giggle

"I have a feeling im going to have the best Daughter-in-law ever existing"Musa said smiling

"No i think you'll find thats Bloom whos going to have the worlds best Daughter-in-law ever actually Musa"Stella said butting in

Sky walked up to the group and interrupted Bloom who was about to say something untill she saw Sky heading their way

"Bloom"Sky said "Can i talk to you a second"

"No thanks"Bloom said crossing her arms and turning her head the other direction

"Please"Sky said

"Fine "Bloom said standing up and walking away only an inch or two away from her friends and their daughters/Sons

"Im sorry Bloom. I promise i'll make it up to you tonight"Sky said. Bloom couldnt resist his 'sorry' face so she gave up and said "Fine but you better work hard"Bloom said

Sky and Bloom kissed but then Emily started crying they pulled apart and she imediatley stopped

"What the fff"Musa was about to finish her sentence but didnt even dare with Bloom and her children around

"Why is she doing that?"Stella asked

"Maybe its just a coincidence"Bloom said shrugging#

"Test it"Riven said

"How"Sky asked

"Kiss and then if she starts crying and you pull away and then she stops then we know for definate this is some sick spell"Brandon said

"Quick guys"Musa said looking at a confused Bloom and Sky

"Okay"Bloom said as she kissed Sky on the lips. Emily imediatley started crying her eyes out,when the couple pulled away from their kiss Emily stopped crying

"Okay so its some spell that makes you to stay away from eachother"Stella said

"Well done sherlock"Musa said sarcastically

"I wouldnt want a mother-in-law like her"Stella mumbled to brandon but practically everyone heard

"What was that barbie"Musa said

"Guys this is not the time to argue especially when my daughter has been spelled with a horrible spell and god knows how to un do the spell"Bloom said

Blooms eyes widened after a minute of thinking in silence. Bloom shouted

"Queenix fairy dust"Bloom shouted

"Of course its definatley going to work its queenix for godsake"Musa said smiling

Bloom was A Queenix fairy which ment she didnt have to transform to use her powers and that she was the most powerful being in the world

"Bloom Queenix Fairy Dust Of The Dragon Fire"She shouted and out appeared a glittery light blue heart shaped purse/Bag thing she lifted it in the air using nothing but magic and sprayed some dust on Emily

Emilys eyes widened and then she closed them again

"Did it work?"Sky asked

"I dont know"Bloom said

"Check"Musa said

"Okay gees Mus calm down"Stella yelled

Bloom and Sky kissed and then they heard silence it had worked

"It worked yay"Musa screamed

"Yay"Bloom said. Sky walked closer to Bloom and whispered so only she could hear

"It makes me want night time to come quicker"He said with 'That Smirk' that very very sexy smirk that made me want to kiss him

Bloom crashed her lips onto his and kissed him deeply they were all blacked out from everyone else it was just them to in the whole universe right now untill...

Sky felt a shock of heat hit him,He pushed back and so did Bloom

"What was that?"Riven asked from their point of view they saw nothing accept the couple snogging and then weirdly they both jumped away from eachother like they had been attacked

"Sky..What what was that?"Bloom asked she could still feel the heat burn inside her

"I dont know but it hurt like hell"Sky said holding himself up leaning a hand on the chair

"Come on lets get you to up to the doctor of nurse because it looks like your in pain and then you can explain whats going on here or what just went on"Brandon said opening the door for eveyone to walk out

_With Valtor_

"Them stupid pixies figured out the spell on the baby"i said to myself or atleast i thought i did

"Master please calm down"Icy said with flashing red eyes as if she was being controlled by a certain person

"Shut up icy they will pay look at him kissing my future queen"Valtor said

"How will they pay sire"Icy said with a slight smirk

"With this"Valtor said as he sent a fire burning dark magic spell at them directly in the stomach the thing he wanted was Sky hurt not Bloom his precious Queen that stole his heart

"Good sire but when will we meet them in person and attack them personally"Icy said

"If none of our plans are succesfull than we shall meet Bloom and Sky and their pathetic children when their daughter is the age of 4"Valtor said

"Oh i get it but why 4 Why not 3 master"Icy said

"Because at the age of 1 or 2 or 3 the little girl hasnt fully got her powers within her its through her mother untill the age she can walk,talk and everything else"Valtor said

"You are brilliant master"Icy said

"I know I know icy now think of another plan to seperate them not to big because i am actually looking forward to see Blooms reaction in 3 years she thinks shes beaten me and shes vanished me well guess what princess Im alive and im coming to get you Muahahahahah"Valtor laughed evily

Thanks for good reviews

Get lost for bad reviews if its something bad keep it to yourself thanks

Im actually upset it took me 2 hours for 3 days to write my stoyr 'Happy Ending' and then guess what a bunch of pathetic idiots get it removed because they didnt like it and P.S it was a BloomXSky fanfic that i know for a fact some people would love to have read ffs hate this its just got me pissed off i gave so much effort and withing one day its been removed for some odd reason im actually considering quiting

BYE YOURS SINCERELY A VERY PISSED OFF GIRL XX


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Good reviews:Thankyou guys and i havent quite writing because i always finish my stories i actually find it annoying when people start a story you really like and they dont finish it. Anyways your all amazing thank you so much

Bad reviews:GET LOST YOU PATHETIC IDIOTS AND I MAYBE TURNING INTO A FANBRAT BUT ITS ONLY BECAUSE OF YOU THATS WHAT YOU LOT ARE!

And to who ever you was giving me that massive paragraph i dont rember your name but you told me that i should check my stories before uploading them 2 or 3 times

GET LOST i actually have a life i dont have time for that i barely have time to write this yet i do because i want to finish it...So yeah take your scrony little as* somewhere else thanks bye

Bloom and Sky were in the office planning for the party they would have to to announce their children being bethrothed right now Brandon and Stella were inviting people from Solaria and Musa and Riven were inviting people from Melody no one knew about the party it was just the gang and their parents

"Okay me and Sky are done inviting people from Sparks and Eraklyon and ive told my mother about it shes bursting with happiness"Bloom said to the gang

"I cant wait"Stella said

Just the Sky walked into the room and said "Guys the decorations and tables are ready how about you girls go get ready so you dont be late like the last party"Sky said

"Oh yeah i rember that you were 2 Hours late because of your make-up emergency"Brandon said

"Not being funny but that was completley Stellas fault"Bloom said. Stella blushed a deep red

"Its not my fault i forgot i was pregnant then rember"Stella said defending herself

"Okay thats enough go get ready before your late"Musa said

They went to get ready

Bloom,Sky,Ryan and Emily

Bloom and Sky walked into their bedroom with their children Bloom got out their Clothes

Ryan was wearing a baby shirt with black smart Suit trousers and a Baby waist coat,Emily was wearing a small dress that went below her knees she wore a cute pair of sandals with little heart gems on them,Sky wore his royal attire that consisted of his army and heroics badges,It was a white and red coloured one with black boots

Bloom wore a red-ish/Pink gown that had a diamond waist belt she had a little cleverage on show but the respectable amount she wore matching heels and a matching purse,She also wore a diamond necklace that Sky bought her and a pair of transparent white gloves that went up to her elbow and obviously her Crown of Eraklyon

"Ahh done"Bloom said finishing up putting her nude coloured lipstick

"Finally took you half a year"Sky said teasing her

"Hahaha very funny"Bloom said playfully wacking him in the arm she sat on the bed next to him and saw he was looking through a folder

"Whats that?"Bloom asked looking through the folder

"Its the documents that you wanted"Sky said

"Which ones?"Bloom asked

"The ones where if in the future our children dont want to marry their betrothed then they dont need to"Sky said

"Oh yeah...I only wanted that because i dont want to force them like what if it ends up that one of the kids does something wrong and ive asked Stella and Musa and they said they wouldnt mind Signing the papers"Bloom said not trying to sound harsh

"Its okay honey i understand i mean what if our little Ryan doesnt like the fact Shannons going to be a Fashion addict"Sky said

"Sky"Bloom said warning him"and how would you know that shes going to be addicted to fashion"Bloom asked giving him a questioning look

"please Bloom dont hurt me"Sky said mockingly putting his hands up in defeat

"Right thats it im leaving"Bloom said getting up but when she took the first step Sky pulled her into his embrace

Bloom turned to face him and crossed her arms and said"Yes what would you like Sky"Bloom said rasing an eyebrow

"For you to come closer"Sky said putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer

"Seems like youve already got that under controll"Bloom said.

Sky leaned in and kissed her but Bloom pulled away and smirked which made Sky want her so much more than he already did

"Ohh come one Bloom"Sky said,Bloom looked at him confused

"Come on what"Bloom asked

"You gave me a hard on"Sky said

"Eww why what did i do?"Bloom asked"Get rid of it we have a party to attend to"Bloom said

"Fine"Sky said kissing Bloom full on and Touching her in places he slowly reached her zip from behind and loosened it Blooms hair was flying everywhere and her dress was all ruffled now and she officially had no more lipstick on but Sky had it on all over his face

Bloom let go and said"Is it gone it better be because look what youve done to me"Bloom said

"Yeah it went ages ago"Sky said

"What you are so dead"Bloom shouted

"haha come hurry up we have a party to attend to"Sky said knowing it would piss off Bloom because thats what she told him before

"Uhh do my zipper quick"Bloom said fixing her Hair and using magic to sort out her dress she then fixed her tiara and Lipstick

"Quick quick were like 20 minutes late because some idiot decided to have a hard on when we had 2 minutes time left to make our way"Bloom said a little pissed off

Sky looked at her and smirked "Your hot when your pissed off"Sky said making her even more pissed off

"I swear its like you want to have a divorce"Bloom said she was very angry now

"Quick pick up Ryan lets go"Bloom said as she picked up Emily and walked out the Door

The Family walked down the Stairs and noticed that Stella,Musa,Brandon and Riven were already down they saw their pissed off faces and cringed away

When they reached down nearly all eyes were on them they walked up to the gang

"And you said i would be late"Stella said to Bloom

"It werent idiot decided to have a hard on while there was only 2 minutes left to leave"Bloom said pointing at Sky who was looking away with Brandon and Riven looking at him in a way that made him cringe away

(Cringe means embarrased/Embarassing)

"Okay anyway lets change the subject wheres Flora and the rest of the gang"Musa asked

"Flora text me saying her and Helia are on their way and they have an idea of intoducing a new couple to our gang their names are Derek and Amber"Bloom said

"Ohh yay i hope Amber knows how to shop"Stella said

"I feel sorry for them already"Musa said..Everyone laughed accept stella who had her arms crossed

"oh yeah Sky wheres my mum she wants to see Ryan"Bloom said

"Shes over at that table. You father took Emily"Sky said

"Okay i'll be back come on Sky"Bloom said grabbing Skys hand

They walked over to the table

"Hello Mother and Father"Bloom said

"Oh hi honey how are you"Miriam asked standing up to hug her daughter

"Fine thank you"Bloom said

"Mum can you do me a massive favour"Bloom asked

"Whats on your mind "Miriam asked rasing her eyebrow

"Could you please look after Emily and Ryan"Bloom asked with hope filled in her eyes

"Of course honey me and your father would be happy to"Miriam said

"Come here Ryan"Oritel said taking Ryan off Bloom "Oritel honey give me Emily and then you can take Ryan"Miriam said

"Oh yes Sorry"Oritel said a little embarased

"Thank you so much"Bloom said

"Bloom could the Children come over to Sparks just for the night they could spend the night with me and your father"Miriam asked

Bloom looked at Sky

"Of course they can"Sky answered

"Thankyou Sky"Miriam said "Now you wild crazy kids go get off to whatever you have to do"Miriam said

"Mum stop please before you embarass yourself"Bloom said

"Okay bye sweet heart"Miriam said

Okay so thats it for today im going to try and do a Lemon for the next chapter it will be a fail

Sorry if theres mistakes im proper out of it today!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Guys im so sorry for the late updates,and i know i dont update as much as i used to. Im just trying to finish all my stories because as soon as im done with all stories im going to stop writing, completed 2 now 2 more to go!

Lemon for all you Dirty Minds ;)

Bloom and Sky were with the rest of the gang -minus Flora,Helia and the other couple they wanted to introduce- They were all sat at a table with drinks and having a laugh they all had someone responsible taking care of their kids

"Hey guys so sorry were late we were stuck in Linphea"Flora said with Helia and two others behind her

"Its no biggie come on sit down"Bloom said she stood up and lead them to their seats on the table

"So did we miss anything"Helia asked

"No accept for the fact Bloom and Sky were lat.."Stella started

"STELL"Bloom said warning her not to finish that sentence

"Okay anything else"Flora asked looking to Stella to Bloom,to Sky and then Brandon,Riven and then Musa then she looked at Amber and Derek "Oh my god how rude of me guys this is the couple i wanted to introduce to you,This is Amber and this is her Fiance Derek"Flora said

"Guys this is Brandon and Stella they have a daughter called Shannon and their the family of Solaria"Helia said

"And also this is Tecna and Timmy from Zenith theyre a newly wed couple so they dont have any children YET"Helia said

"This is Musa and Riven and they have a son called Aaron and their the family of Melody"Flora said she looked over to Bloom and Sky who were in their own bubble

"Uhhmm"Flora cleared her throat "Not very royal like for the King and Queen of Eraklyon"Flora said sarcasm filling her voice

"Sorry"Bloom said blushing a little

"Anyway lets carry on with the introduction"Helia said

"Oh yeah and the best for last"Flora said as a joke because she knew stella would roll her eyes "Anyway this is Bloom and Sky and they have a son called Ryan and a daughter called Emily and their the most royal of us all because their the family of Eraklyon and Sparks"Flora said

"And their the Romeo and Juliet of this group"Helia added smirking,he earned a light hit off Flora

"Yeah Sky would do anything to save Bloom even risk his life"Stella said thinking it was the silliest thing ever to do

"Yeah and whats wrong with that"Bloom shot back

"Its a bit stupid dont you think"Stella said

"No...i"Bloom started but was interrupted by Amber

"I think its sweet"Amber said she had Brunette hair with light streaks of Blonde she was pretty but not as much as Bloom but she was prettier than Stella,Ambers eyes were a grey/Green shade she had a dimple nose and a pink shade of lips her hair went up to her torso,it was long and flowy

"Hey i reconise you from somewhere"Derek said pointing at Bloom

"From where"Bloom said a little confused

"Ohh...i know didnt you use to live in gardenia?"Derek asked,he looked over to Sky who had his hand on her shoulder and the other was holding her hand they both gazed up at him

Her eyes,them beautiful eyes were looking at her she was quite fit and i would so put her on my list"Derek thought

(A list is where,when your in a relationship/Marriage and you got the chance to sleep with someone who would it be,Not literally its just a thought)

"Yes i used to why?"Bloom said "How do you know you arent some crazy stalker are you because i have a knife in my pocket"Bloom said sarcastically everyone ethier giggled or chuckled

"No im not some crazy stalker,anyway were you in the...uh"He snapped his fingers and thought long and hard"ohh yeah thats it the music video that went to number one for 2 years"Derek said looking at her he looked from her eyes to her lips and to her chest without anyone realising

"Yes oh my god please say you didnt watch that it is so embarrasing its shameful and its been deleted anyway"Bloom said covering her face from rembering the embarrasing video she made

"i could easily get it back"Timmy said not realising that Bloom didnt want it back

"Go on"Sky said smirking ignoring the glares he got off his wife

"No theres no need Timmy"Bloom said

"To late"Timmy said

"Delete it now"Bloom said before he could answer Sky quickly grabbed the phone off him and watched the music video"OHH GOD"Bloom said hitting her forehead

"Sky put it down otherwise i will hate you forever"Bloom said he carried on watching

2 Mins later

"Wow"Sky said after deleting the video and handing it back to Timmy

"What?"Brandon asked confused "What are you wowing at"He asked once Sky didnt answer him

"I..uh...nothing"Sky said after getting kicked on the foot by Bloom

Derek and Amber watched as Sky whispered something in her ear

"Wow you looked hot"Sky said,Bloom turned to face him and met his lips instantly,after their mini make out session they all decided they were staying in Eraklyon so tommorow they could have a fun day out so they gave their kids to their parents

Bloom walked down the stairs and back to the table"Okay guys the guest rooms are made up for you,here are you keys and room numbers"Bloom said smiling

"I feel like im at a hotel"Riven said

"You'd be suprised at how many people stay here"Sky said they all got up and went to their rooms

Bloom and Skys room

Bloom was looking in the mirror and taking off her necklace,when she felt a presence behind her,she turned her head to see it was Sky taking out the clips in her hair he was so cute some times

"Awh thank you baby"Bloom said looking at him from the mirror

"Dont worry you can thank mre later"Sky said smirking

"i knew you werent doing this for no reason,i know you see theres always something you want"Bloom said giggling

When he was done and so was she,Bloom turned around fully and looked at Sky he was still in his royal attire,his hair was in a tousled mess which made him even more atractive

"What?"Bloom asked Sky after seeing the priceless look on his face he so wanted her,Sky pushed her against the wall and started furiously kissing her,it was also sweet and pationate,he smirked as he moved his lips down further untill he reached the neck he stopped and started kissing and sucking on the skin of her neck,

She moaned as she leaned her head against the wall,Sky hands wandered down to her butt and squeezed it softly which made her jump

"Sky"Bloom said ,sky looked up at her straight away

"What?"Sky asked

"Can we go to the bed,my back hurts against the wall and plus i'd never do it up against cream coloured walls"Bloom said

"Yeah"Sky said chuckling,He wrapped his arms around her and slowly undid the buttons on the back of her gown,she then took it off and was only now in her lingerine

Her bra was a white one with Black laced patterns the bra had no straps and the underwear was the same white with black patterns

Sky was ontop of Bloom and he was inbetween her legs they were having a full on makeout session,Blooms hands moved to Skys royal attire top,it was a button up one so she started slowly un-doing the buttons,when she was done she slid it off his shoulders taking a glance at his masculine chest and then back at his lips she practically attacked him

Skys hands roamed her body there wasnt one bit he missed accept the bits that were covered up

He smirked as he started kissing her neck and making hickeys all over her neck she had her elbows holding her up on the bed with Sky ontop of her doing whatever the hell he wanted to her

Sky made his lips travel down till he was near her chest,he reached his hands behind and un clasped the bra and he chucked it to the floor and started playing with her huge breasts,he slowly squeezed one and kissed/Sucked the other then he switched over

After doing that for one minute or so Bloom decided it was her turn,She flipped Sky over her so she was sitting ontop of his stomach and with her legs spread across his six pack;)

She smirked as his hands travelled to the lower part of his stomach her hands went to his boxers that were very tight,She kissed his stomach which sent shivers down his spine,she slowly took off his boxers when Sky started helping things quickened up,she started playing with his d*ck with her hands which made him moan she reached down with her mouth and started sucking first she did it slow but Bloom decided to speeden things up

"Oh fuck yes BLOOM"Sky said moaning as his wife was giving him the best Bl*wjob he had ever had

She finally stopped when she saw him c*m,Sky pulled her up and kissed her letting all the sexual fustration out he got up and positioned for him to please her

He kissed her breast to her stomach to her thighs,she felt shivers go down her spine as he touched her every where possible

His mouth traveled to the most intimate part of her body,he worked his magic with his tongue at first he was just licking but then it got more harder as soon as he stuck his tongue into her P*ssy and started rubbing her clit

"Ahhh SKY"Bloom yelled loud enough for the whole world to hear luckily they used the electronic device Tecna gave Bloom,it was a soundproof device used for missions but in this case it was not used for misions

Blooms moans kept getting louder,untill Sky thought she was ready to the actuall s*x,Sky positioned himself he put his co*k inside of her and slowly went in,releasing a pain inbetween Blooms legs

"Ahh Sky faster"Bloom shouted as loud as possible going slow hurt more than going fast

Sky fastened up his paist he went faster and faster,after several minutes of moans and shouting and pleasure they released their selves but Sky wasnt done,he turned Bloom behind and inserted his c*ck into her a*s she screamed in pain and pleasure after a few minutes they both dropped behside eachother panting non stop

"I love you Bloom"Sky said kissing her full on the lips

"Hmm"Bloom said pulling away from Skys hard grip"I love you to"Bloom said as she kissed his cheek and dropped her head back into his warm and comftable chest

"That was amazing"Bloom said

"I know it was"Sky said "Weve barely had any time since weve had the kids"Sky said "And the King and Queen duties"Sky finished

"Yes but it was worth it"Bloom said looking up at Sky

"So how about a second round"Sky said

"You may have that much energy but i dont "Bloom said playfully htiing his chest

FINALLY DONE AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE IDEAS SOMEONE DID LEAVE ME HALF OF THIS BUT THEY DIDNT LEAVE THEIR NAME IT SAID GUEST BUT WHOEVER YOU ARE THANKYOU

REVIEWS PLSS XXXX


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Once again sorry for the late updates**

**and i have a friend,i dont know if she reads these stories but if she does then she'll see this her name on here is Stellasunny and she has deleted practically all her stories because of the abuse shes getting for making 1 or 2 mistakes,**

**Dear people who abuse others for mistakes**

**Not all Human beings are as perfect as you sometimes they may make mistakes and sometimes they do typos and maybe they may not make sense on a few words but it is their fanfiction acount and its their story so sort it out you stupid bullies**

**My Nan always says "If you aint got nothing nice to say,then keep your mouth shut"And i totally agree with that unless your defending yourself**

**I made a spelling mistake oh no sue me hahahahahahahahahaha**

**Yours faithfully,**

**Winxclublover1999 xxx**

"You may have that much energy but i dont and arent you tired?" Bloom asked

"Nope not when it comes to you" Sky said which made Bloom chuckle to herself. Sky raised an eyebrow and said "Whats so funny" Bloom looked up at him and saw how confused he was

"Nothing" She said flicking her hair out of her face to the back of her head,Sky smirked to his self and started tickling her sensitive parts of the body,like her sides,Bloom started laughing and trying to make Sky stop but it was no use he was just to strong

"Ok i'll do...anything please...Just stop" Bloom said in between laughs

"Okay how about yo..." Sky started but was interrupted by a knock on the door

"Who is it?" Sky asked,He let go of Bloom and she was now on his lap laying down,Under the covers they were naked

"Sorry sire i heard alot of noise so i thought you were under attack" The guard said

"Stup" Sky started

"Thank you Reginald" Bloom said before Sky could start swearing "Dont start swearing because he was being a good guard Sky" Bloom said warning him

"Your so Cute" Sky said in a high pitch voice,with a hint of sarcasm

"Hahaha what was that even" Bloom said "Are you secretly gay yeah" Bloom said laughing her a*s off

"Very funny what time is it?" Sky said sitting up and checking his phone to see what time it was,He put the phone on the table and looked at Bloom who was staring up at him

"What" He asked

"What time is it" Bloom asked

"4.30" He answered

"Moron" Bloom mumbled

"What did you say" Sky asked knowing exactly what she said

"Nothing,Sky we better get some sleep we have to go to Sparks tommorow to meet my parents about Emily and Sparks and we have to pick up our lovely children" Bloom said

"Okay good night princess" Sky said kissing Bloom on the forehead

"Correction Queen" Bloom said smirking

"well done sherlock" Sky said reaching to turn the lamp off he went back to their bed and Sky layed down and brought Bloom closer by pulling her by the waist

"Ahh" Bloom shouted when he pulled her"Sorry i thought you were someone else" Bloom said blushing

"No its me" Sky said hugging her he imediatley felt warmth radiating from his wife "One of the reasons i like sleeping with you is because your always warm" Sky he had no answer from his wife he leaned over and realised she was asleep,He kissed her forehead and said"Good night Queen" he saw a faint smile appear on her lips

He leaned down to peck her lips and they both then were asleep

Next Morning

Bloom woke up to see Sky was still asleep,It was now 8.00am " Sky wake up we have half an hour to get down for breakfast" Bloom said getting up and going her makeup and putting on her gown

25 Minutes later

"Are you done yet" Sky asked with no patience at all he had finished getting ready 10 minutes ago

"Nearly" Bloom said fixing her crown on to her head "Done" She said walking up to Sky,He smirked and pecked her cheek and said "You look amazing as always" Sky said they went downstairs into the dinning room to see everyone was already sat down waiting for breakfast

"So how was everyones sleep" Bloom said sitting down next to Sky

"It was fine accept the very loud moans coming from your room" Stella said,Bloom and Skys eyes widened when they realised Stella didnt know that Samara was also sat at the table

"Stella" Bloom mumbled a secretly pointing over to Samara. She didnt realised

"They were so loud it unbelivable" Stella started and was about to go into more details when Bloom kicked her "Aww what was that for" Stella said,Bloom pointed at Samara and Stellas eyes went wide "Oops" Stella said covering her mouth

She mouthed "Sorry" To bloom

Bloom rolled her eyes and then her phone went off,The iPhone ringtone

"Hello.." She answered,she cover her phone and said "Excuse me" To everyone on the table and walked into one of the rooms

After 4 minutes

"Okay bye mum love you" Bloom said walking back into the dinning room

"Okay Sky my mother and father asked if they could take the kids for a day in magix so i let them and they said we have to attend mirandas birthday party" Bloom said

"Ohh damn" Sky said not wanting to go

"The up side is that we can take the group and the party is at beach party" Bloom said,Skys face lit up

"Yay beach party" Stella said "Let me call my parents and ask if they could look after the kids for another day" Stella said walking off

"And me" Musa said picking up her phone and walking out the dinning room

"Are you up for it Flora" Helia asked his 2 month pregnant wife,Flora and Bloom burst in to laughfter "Awh your so cute helia" Flora said

"What whats so funny?" Helia asked confused

"Nothing" Flora said calming down a little

"Okay everyone go get ready and flora you be careful" Bloom said making her and Flora and also amber burst into laughter

Helia and Flora got up and were walking to the stairs leading to their room "I honestly dont get whats so funny" Helia said flora just started laughing

"So you guys know Miranda" Amber asked Bloom and Sky

"Yes..Shes very...uh...ni" Bloom got interupted by amber

"I hate her" Amber said plain and simply

"Oh thank god shes an absoulte b*tch,I could honestly punch her and her fake nose in the face one day" Bloom said

"Did you hear she had a boob and nose job done on the same day and she cheated on her husband with her brother-in-law" Amber said

"Yeah i heard about stuff like that she had to sleep with the newspaper article person so they wouldnt post it up,shes a right skank" Bloom said

"Okay ladies enough gossip lets.." Sky started

"Shh Sky me and Amber are talking" Bloom said not turning arount to look at Sky

After 5 mins or so, Bloom and Amber stopped gossiping and headed to their rooms to get ready,Sky and Derek talked a bit

Brandon and Stellas group

"Oh my god like did you see that B*tch Amber trying to become Blooms new best friend like tell her to get lost because im the number one bestie around here"Stella said

"Stell im sure shes not trying to replace you and why do you hate her so much"Brandon said putting his swimming trunks on and a plain white hollister t-shirt

Bloom wore a Summer dress over her Bikini that was a striped light blue and white colour(Bikini)with a pair of summer heels sandals

Stella wore a orange swimsuit with a skirt and a loose croptop on top of the swimsuit,Flora wore a pink two piece that covered her up so she wasnt revealing anything at all,On top she wore a pair of jeans shorts and a white T-shirt,Tecna wore a purple baithing suit and a pair of purple shorts and black flip flops,Musa wore a red bikini top with matching red shorts and a vest ontop of her bikini and a pair of Jellyshoes and last but not least Amber she was wearing a Bikini that was turqouise/Blue it went beautifully with her mini skirt with her bikini bottoms underneath and of course she wore a summer dress also ontop

The boys were all wearing T-shirts and shorts with Flipflops,But they all decided they would take off their t-shirts once they got there

(Im sorry Bloom haters but F*ck y'all)Lol joke,Sorry not sorry

They all walked into the portal leading to Mirandas 20th birthday party it would be fun achance for them to properly catch up without Eraklyon people hearing and this time there would be no interuptions like missions or meetings or even crying kids

They all sat down at a 12 people table in a posh beach bar hotel,There was air conditioning and a stunning beach which you could stare at for days non stop

"Okay boys you go to the beach and girls come on lets go get changed" Bloom said as she kissing Sky on the lips and left with the girls upstairs into one of the guest hotel rooms

Bloom-Striped light blue and white bikini

Stella -Orange swimsuit

Musa-red bikini top with matching red shorts

Flora-Non-revealing pink two piece

Tecna-Purple swimsuit

Amber-matching turquoise bikini(If thats how you spell that colour)

The girls were done getting changed and went back to the table where they met up one by one first was Stella then Tecna then Musa and Then Amber and Flora and Last was Bloom

When she walked in several eyes were on her mostly jelouse girls and boys that had practically fallen in love with the 22 year old

"Hi my names Eric" Eric said to Bloom looking her up and down

"Hi my names not interested" Bloom said as she walked off to the beach with the 5 girls smirking behind her she had just owned a a randomer

"Wow that was amazing" Amber said running up to Blooms pace

"Thanks im kind of used to it especially in Bikinis as revealing at this" Bloom said giggling as well as Amber

"I really like Amber" Flora whispered to Musa and Stella

"Yeah she seems up beat and fun " Musa said

"Yeah thats why i wanted to intriduce her to you guys. What do you think Stell?" Flora asked Stella who was glaring at Ambers behind

"Shes okay" Stella lied she despised the girl

Once the girls reached the where the boys were,They sat beside their partner

Every boy couldnt help but stare at Bloom when she was ' Talking' to Sky

"So what are we going to do" Bloom said looking from everyone in the group to what they were wearing

Derek couldnt help but feel weak at his knees she was beautiful and had the most amazing body ever,Wow Sky was a very lucky guy and how come all these boys can control their selves next to this godess 'Derek thought but his thoughts were interrupted by Riven and Brandon whispering to him

"Its okay dude we know how you feel"Riven whispered

"Shes the most sexiest out of all these girls but dont feel guilty because we still love our wives and fiances but would she be on your list" Brandon asked with a very raised eyebrow

"Dude stop doing that with your eyebrow its creepy anyway would you?" Riven said

"Totally" Derek said after a while thought

"and a piece of advice the best thing you do is not even look at Bloom when Skys around he taught us that when we were checking her out 2 years ago at a beach party" Riven said

"What did he do" Derek asked

"Lets just say one of us ended up in hospitial for 2 weeks and a half" Brandon said

"Ohhh" Derek said a little scared of the guy he was sitting opposite to,he saw as Bloom slid onto his lap and sat down you could tell they were in love they were flirting even though they were married

"Guys no ones answered my question but how about because we are so so so very bored. We play TRUTH OR DARE YAY" Bloom said trying to cheer everyone up

"Fine" Riven said

"I dont mind" Musa added

"Lets give it a try" Stella said

"This will be fun" Amber said, She recieved a glare off of Stella when no one noticed neither did Amber

Okay Cba writing more had Sports day today and my hands and feet are killing

Reviews plss xxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Thanks for the people who are actually reviewing my stories, not so thanks to the others that havent!

"Ok lets play truth or dare" Flora said cheerfully, The whole gang were sat on the beach on a gigantic towel playing truth or dare seen as they didnt have much to do their were drinks but they all had to act responsible because of the papparazi

"Ok so whos first and someone get the bottle" Musa said

"Well how about you spin the bottle twice" Bloom said

"Ok" Musa said, She spun the bottle which landed to Stella. Musa spun it again and it landed to Helia

"Truth or Dare Helia" Stella asked

"Hmmm...Truth i guess" Helia said

"Okay sorry Flora but Helia have you ever fantasized about a girl other than Flora when you to were dating" Stella asked deviously, Bloom and Flora also Musa a little looked at her wide eyed

"I...uh.." Helia started

"Its okay honey its fine to be truthful it is truth or dare after all" Flora said

"Okay...I uh a girl named crystal but only for like a second when me and Flora were dating for a day but i promise you Flo i only fantazise about you now" Helia said as he gave Flora a sly wink which made her blush

"Okay" Musa said as she spun th bottle which landed on Riven and then on Amber

"Okay Amber truth or dare" Riven said

"I pick Dddar...Truth" Amber stopped when she was about to say Dare because Bloom was shaking her head signaling for her not to pick dare especially with Riven

"Good choice Amber, Last time i picked dare with riven he said for me to take my top off and then he got a punch off Sky and..." Bloom started

"Alright pretty girl we get it" Riven said rolling his eyes, Bloom just chuckled

"Okay Amber have you ever had a lesbiand experience" Riven asked with a devious smirk

"i..uhh Yes" Amber said struggling at first

"Really with who" Stella asked sitting up looking at Amber straight

"That werent the question Stell" Bloom said "Okay Mus carry on"

"Alright" Musa said at first she picked herself and Sky

"Sky truth or dare" Musa asked

"Dare" Sky answered

"I dare you.." Musa smirked as she looked at Bloom to Sky, She got up and whispered something in Blooms ear making her laugh, After their laughing fit they both got it together and then Musa said

"I dare you to text Blooms father 'I love you'.." Musa said as she giggled to herself as well as Bloom

Sky was wide eyed he looked down at Bloom who was laying on his lap and she shrugged while smirking "Fine" Sky said pulling his phone out of his pocket, He put his phone infront of Bloom and Musa and text Oritel 'I love you'

"Done" Sky said

"Okay thats good youve been the only person to do a dare" Musa said

"I know because im the best out of you all " Sky said

"You wish" Bloom said looking up at Sky her head was resting on his lap and the rest of her body was resting on his legs

"Okay now its .." Musa said spinning the bottle it stopped at Brandon and Flora

"Okay Flora truth or dare" Brandon said

"Truth since im pregnant" Flora said

"Understandable okay is it true that you slept with David of Titnum" Brandon said smirking

"Yes but only because i was very drunk and single" Flora said defending herself

"Okay that was a good one Brand " Musa said, She spun the bottle again and this time it landed on Timmy and Stella

"Truth or dare " Timmy asked Stella

"Dare because im brave" Stella said "Oh and Beautiful"

"Okay i dare you to pour wet sand all over you baithing suit and ruin it" Timmy said

"No way" Stella said crossing her arms

"Is that a chicken card because you know what happens when you get a chicken card" Musa said

"Wait what happens" Both Amber and Derek said at the same time

"You get splashed with a lump of dryed meat they store in red fountain for beasts they examin when they are hungry and oh i forgot to mention you get manur all over you" Bloom said "And guess what it was my idea" Bloom said laughing

"Wow" The both said

"Okay so Stella what will it be" Musa asked

"Fine but Timmy you better watch it" Stella said as she took the bucket full of wet sand off Flora and poured it all over her

"Ahhhhh" Stella screamed

"Okay hell over with now.."Musa span the bottle and it landed on Sky and then Bloom

"Oh...god" Bloom said as she looked at Sky who had a huge smirk on his face

"So Bloom truth or dare" Sky said

"I know exactly what you'll asl if i say truth"Bloom said thinking she was about to speak when Brandon asked

"What is he going to ask you" Brandon asked

"Hes going to make me describe every single detail of when i kissed a girl" Bloom said looking at Sky "I want to soo punch you right now" Bloom said playfully hitting him on the chest

"Wait...wait a minute hold up ...you had a lesbiand experience" Riven asked "Oh god" He said as he ran off into the building because of his very bad hard on Brandon was very close to having one also but he controlled himself since he had his wife right next to him

"Okay carry on" Riven said as he sat back down after coming back out of the building

"Okay ive decided dare" Bloom said

"Okay i dare you to make out with me right here" Sky said grinning

"Ahhh" Bloom said making an 'Im not suprised' Face, She stopped and then sat up and jumped ontop of Sky and made him fall back they both started making out, Sky reached towards her bikini behind, but she slapped his hand away and pulled away to be looked at by 10 shocked faces

"Okay lets never let that happen again" Musa said as she spun the bottle it landed on Stella and Bloom

"Hmm okay Bloom truth or dare" Stella said chirp-ingly

"Truth" Bloom said

"Okay is it true that you made out with Steffan when you and Sky had an argument in second semster" Stella said, Blooms eyes went wide "WHAT" Everyone practically screamed

Bloom looked over to Sky who was looking at the ground he got up and headed for the building

"Sky...Sk" Bloom ran after him

"Was that even necessary Stella she didnt make out with him he thought she was single again and kissed her we all saw her push Steffan away" Tecna said

"You took that a little far Stell" Musa said watching Bloom and Sky from a distance

"Dont worry guys Bloom and Sky always make up after their stupid little arguments not like me and Brandon we take atleast a week to make up" Stella said calmly

"Stella thats ju.." Brandon started

"Guys Bloom and Sky are going inside shall we follow them" Riven said

"No lets give them some time its only illogical" Tecna said

With Bloom and Sky

"Sky i swear he kissed me because he thought we had broken up and i pushed away" Bloom said tears over whelming her "Sk..y" Bloom started, Sky had his back to her and was looking out the window

"If you dont belive me then fine" Bloom said as she left the room, Sky could see her from the window and the gang could see her from outside

"Blooms there guys" Timmy said pointing to a teary Bloom walking out the building they all watched as she grabbed her towel and clothes and opened up a portal and left

"Shes gone, Her and Sky didnt make up this time" Flora said heart broken to see her best friend like this

"We better get back to Eraklyon" Amber suggested

"Theres no need" Stella said trying to make Ambers suggestion sound bad

"Thats a good idea" Musa said "How about we girls leave for Bloom and you guys sort out your idiotic friend" Musa finished

"Yes" Brandon said as he stood up and left to Sky, he left before Stella could say good bye he was quite angry at her for causing this in the first place. Stella was upset a little at this because everyone elses partner said goodbye with a kiss but Brandon just walked off how rude

"Sky...Sky where are you dude" Brandon said "Whats your problem dude" Brandon asked his stupid friend

"She kissed someone else her bestfriend just told me" Sky said angry at this but hurt as well

"Are you stupid you have an amazing wife like Bloom shes beaitiful, Powerful, youve got 2 kids with her and most of all shes trustfull she had the choice to take over the world and become a ruler for life but she didnt she chose a life with you to trust her and this is what you do...You know what man this time your alone im on Blooms side of this argument" Brandon said walking off

Brandons words sank into Skys heart, He felt his whole world shatter, Sky couldnt bear this anymore he ran to the portal back to Eraklyon he was still in his shorts

"Sky what is the reason for you being half naked in the entrance of the castle" Samara said looking at her son

"Mother wheres Bloom?" Sky asked

"She ran upstairs crying what happened what did you do to my daughter-in-law Sky" Samara said

"I misunderstood" Sky said as he walked off to the staircase

"Again seriously son?" Erendor said interrupting

"BLOOM" Sky shouted as he ran into the hallway leading to his and his wifes bedroom, He went infront of the door to see the winx all sourounding the door

"Whats going on?" Sky asked confused

"Shes used a stupid magic barrior to lock the door" Musa said

"Did Brandon explain to you" Flora asked Sky, He didnt say anything but he did look down in shame "Well how about i explain Bloom and you had an argument which led the whole of red fountain and alfea to think you to had broken up so Steffan the guy who has a huge crush on Bloom thought to take this opportunitity and kiss Bloom but when she pulled away he looked confused and then he ran away, Bloom was about to tell you but that week you went to Eraklyon and after that i guess she forgot about it" Flora said taking a breath

Sky listened he listened very good, Bloom didnt deserve this he barely had any time for her during those days why should she get this treatment off him, He owed her his life yet she was sat in her bedroom crying her eyes out

"Bloom...open the door" Sky said knocking the knocks began to get louder, He couldnt take it he pushed his self against the door and it made a huge whole in the door

Sky walked in and realised the winx had gone so they could talk privatley, When he saw her tear stained face his whole world had broken down it was like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest and put it in a blender this hurt alot.

"Bloom" Sky said reaching out a hand towards her arm, Sky grabbed her and spun her around "Im sorry Sky" She said innocently

"Bloom im the one that should be sorry for not trusting you, I love you with all my heart and i am the luckiest guy to have you there are millions of people who would kill to have an amazing life with you and have two amazing children with you and im... just sat here like an idiot not appreciating what ive got. Bloom from the bottom of my heart im sorry please forgive me for being such a jerk." Sky said as he pulled her chin up so she was now looking into his occean blue eyes

Blooms lips trembled, She bit down on the lower one at first she was thinking but Sky knew he was forgiven when she hugged him as tight as possible

"I Love You" Sky whispered in her ear he could feel her smile it melted his heart

End of this chapterrrrr, I hope you guys think theres an improvement on my grammar thanks bye.

Reviews pls i havent been getting many lately and someone ask PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon why the hell shes blocked me what have i done?.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

18th chapter yay

Sorry for the long wait but i started two new stories on Bloom X Sky, Ones called 'Dance Academy' and the others 'I missed you' Please check them out and see if you like them, I desperatley need follows and reviews on them

Bloom woke up and with the annoying sound of the alarm clock, She realised she was naked and so was Sky. They must've had one of their 'Fun' nights after making up

She removed Skys arm that was wrapped around her naked waist and then she got up.

"Where do you think your going?" Sky asked with a smirk on his face, He looked Bloom up and down and then pulled her back into the covers with him

"Come on Sky you know we have to go to Sparks today" Bloom said trying to escape his warm and comforting embrace. Sky started kissing her neck "Sky!" She warned him to stop, She smirked as she got warmer and warmer untill she was like a burning fire

"Ahh" Sky shouted as he moved away from the burning heat"Why are you so hot?" Sky asked

"I warned you" Bloom said "Give me your hand you big baby" Bloom said as she placed her hands on his arm and started glowing which ment she was healing the burned bit "Okay lets go get ready" Bloom said

"Shower first" Sky said as he got up and carried Bloom into the shower

After their shower they both got dressed in Royal attire and went downstairs in the dinning hall, They ate breakfast with the gang and Skys parents

"Sky, Bloom me and Erendor have very bad news and we dont want you to be effected by it" Samara started

"Whats happened mother?" Sky asked

"We have a new 'Princess' coming here for training on how to become a princess, By now she would normally become a queen but shes commited to many sins for that. So shes in a princess program" Samara said

"Who is the princess?" Bloom asked

"Diaspro of Isis" Erendor said, Both Bloom and Sky looked absoultley shocked

" I know how you guys feel about her being here and we dont like the idea ethier but we cant refuse Isis" Samara said "And besides shes coming with her fiance and their arriving today at 6"

"Okay im fine with this as long as she doesnt touch my children, No looking at them ethier or even being in the same room as them is off boundaries" Bloom said as she excused herself and went upstairs

"Bloom" Sky called after his wife, He also excused his self and went after her "Oh an Mother me and Bloom are going to Sparks this evening"

"Okay son, take all the time you need" Erendor said

Bloom and Sky

"Bloom" Sky called as he walked into their bedroom

"Sky what if she does something to seperate us" Bloom said sitting down on the bed, Sky sat next to her and stroked her hair and took her hand

"Bloom,she wont" Sky said

"How can you garantee that" She said

"I cant guarante that but i promise you i wont let it happen and theres nothing that can seperate us, Not even some crazy syco obbesive girl" Sky said making Bloom laugh"See there we go i love that smile" Sky said as he pulled Bloom into a hug

"Can we go to Sparks i want to see the kids" Bloom said looking up at Sky

"Yeah come on lets go, Ive already told my parents they said that we can stay as long as we want" Sky answered

Bloom made a portal to Sparks and went in with Sky

They turned up at the huge door way of the castle,When they walked in they saw Ryan, Emily and Blooms parents

"Were here" Bloom shouted making everyone look at Bloom and Sky

"Bloom,Sky welcome come in" Miriam said as she got up off her chair with Emily in her hands

"Hows my little cutie pie" Bloom said as she took Emily off her mother

"Hows my little man" Sky said as he picked up Ryan who walked up to him and Bloom

"Were they good" Bloom said as she squeezed Ryans cheek, which made him reach his tiny arms out to Bloom "Sky take Emily" Bloom said handing Emily to Sky and taking Ryan

"Come on you two come sit down" Oritel said as he walked down the stairs and called the couple over to the lounge

"So is there anything new in Eraklyon" Oritel said looking through papers and drinking his tea

"Uhh..No not really" Bloom lied

"Bloom i can tell your lieing" Miriam said as she placed 4 cups of tea on the table

"Uhh..Diaspros staying at Eraklyon for a few weeks" Bloom mostly mumbled

"WHAT?" Oritel shouted making Bloom, Miriam, Ryan and Emily jump

"Dad.." Bloom started

"No this is not acceptable" Oritel said

"Dad its not a big deal" Bloom said

"No, Bloom this will not be going ahead..Pass me the phone no actually better yet i'll go to Eraklyon myself" Oritel said

"ORITEL CALM DOWN HONEY" Miriam shouted

"Miriam you know exactly what happened with that witch...And you how could you let that satan in after she triend killing your family" Oritel said to Sky

"Sir..i" Sky started

"DAD stop it" Bloom said once again

"No Bloom i will not..." he got interrupted by Bloom

"Fine if you dont stop then we will, Sky get Ryan lets go" Bloom said taking Emily off Miriam"Bye Mum and Dad dont you dare come to Eraklyon" She said as she, Sky and their children walked through the portal

In Eraklyon

"I wonder how Blooms doing she truely doesnt like the idea of this" Samara said to her husband they were sat in the lounge

A portal opened and Bloom,Sky and Emily and Ryan walked through

"Maids" Bloom called the maids "Take Emily and Ryan its their nap time" She said as she kissed her children good bye

"Mother, Father" Sky said sternly

"How are you back so soon" Erendor asked

"Because my father knows diaspros staying here and hes not so very happy about it" Bloom said

"Oh no this is not very good" Samara said

"How does your mother feel about this" Samara asked Bloom

"Shes okay with it, She doesnt like it but she knows that its a necesary shes trying to calm down my father" Bloom said

finally sorry if its short and crappy but it needed to be updated and i have to revise because i have a huge R.S test

REVIEWS


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

So so so so so very sorry, About how late my updates are lately; been quite busy lately but i promise i'll update a new chapter every two days starting from this friday since its Summer Holidays YAY! 6 Weeks and 3 Days off school:)

Thank you for those of you who have been reviewing and not so thank you very much to the people who havent:(

Our Future Together:

Chapter 19:

"Is she here yet?" Bloom asked Sky. The couple were up at their room but they had been requested to go down when the guests come those of who included Diaspro, Her fiance Sam, Her parents and Sams parents.

"Not yet, Their arriving in 5 minutes. Are the kids asleep yet" Sky said

"Yes, i put them to bed because i didnt want my kids to be frightened by the witch that tried to kill them while i was pregnant with them" Bloom said

"Bloom.." Sky started

"I need to go to the bathroom" Bloom said as she avoided the 'speech' off Sky no matter how badly he tried to persuade Bloom that she had to stay and there was no choice she wouldnt accept it, Why would the council let her out of the omega dimension for gods sake and why does she have to stay at Eraklyon for a few months out of all places

Sky knew how much Bloom despised the idea of Diaspro the person that tried to kill both him and his wife and their kids but it was a problem that Bloom and Sky didnt have any evidence so she was set free from the omega dimesion by the council

"Stupid council" Sky mumbled as he went into his kids room, He needed to calm down and as soon as he see's the sight of his children he starts relaxing same goes with his wife. One glance of her and his world is calm

Sky was comforted and walked back into his bedroom to see Bloom looking in the mirror adjusting her crown

"You look amazing" Sky said as he placed a soft kiss on Blooms cheeks, Bloom smiled and turned around to face her wonderful husband

She leaned closer and mumbled " I love you". Sky smirked as he went closer and said " I love you more" Right against her lips making her want him more, Than ever. Sky was about to reach for her zip after their make-out session but Bloom stopped him

"We cant we have guests, But we'll carry on later" She said as she smirked

"See this is why i love you so much" Sky said chuckling, He put Blooms hand in his and walked down the stairs

Once they got there, They saw the guests

"Bloom, Sky our guests are here" Samara said putting on a fake smile that only Bloom, Sky and Erendor knew

"Guests this Is King Sky of Eraklyon and Sparks and this is Bloom Queen of Eraklyon and Sparks" Erendor said knowing it was traditional to announce someone by their title in an introduction

"And Sky, Bloom this is Princess Diaspro" Samara said gesturing to Diaspro who had an annoying smirk on her face

Bloom rolled her eyes and went in to shake Diaspros hand "Its nice to meet you Diaspro..again" Bloom said annoyed she mumbled the last bit but everyone heard even Sam and his parents they were looking around confused

"This is Prince Sam of Naylando" Samara said gesturing to the Brunnette with a shade of green-ish/blue-ish eyes

"Its nice to meet you Prince Sam and i heard about the incident at the Naylando palace, I hope you guards are all okay" Bloom said smiling, Sam kissed her hand and bowed, And smiled which made Diaspro glare

Diaspro glared at Bloom untill her parents told her to stop because it wouldnt make a great impression on Sam and his family

Bloom bowed at Sams parents and Sky gave a firm hand shake, After their introduction they went for dinner, Bloom was carrying the baby monitor, They heard a baby girl cry, which then woke up a little Ryan and he started crying

"Ooh the kids are awake, Parden me. Sky could you join me and help bring the kids down Please" Bloom said

"Of course honey" He replied

"Be back soon i want to see the cute heirs of Eraklyon and Sparks" Sams mother, Clarisa said, with Kevin, Sams father nodding

"We shall" Bloom said as she took Skys hand as he offered it to her and picked her dress up a little and walked up the stairs leading to their bedroom

"Hello angel" Bloom said picking her baby daughter up. Emily immediatley stopped crying in her mother embrace

"Tonight wasnt so bad was it?" Sky asked his wife and he picked up his son and quickly wiped away the milk that was dripping from the bottle on his sons face, Bloom giggled "What are you laughing about?" He asked completley and utterly confused

"Thats not how you wipe the milk off, Use the bib silly" Bloom said as she made her way closer to Sky

After cleaning Ryan he set him down and Ryan started exploring the room

Sky pulled Bloom closer but carefully because she had Emily in her hands "Alright perfect baby career why dont you teach me how?" Sky said teasing her, Sky was about to kiss her when they got interrupted by a loud knock on the wide open door, Bloom, Sky and Ryan turned their gaze to the door where the're stood an annoying blonde

"What are you doing my kids room" Bloom said annoyed

"I offered to bring you to down since youve been up for 15 minutes" Diaspro said

"Missed us" Bloom said as she rolled her eyes and walked out the room with Emily pushing past Diaspro, Sky followed with Ryan safely in his hands

They went downstairs and sat at the table, Clarisa immediatley took Emily and they stared down at the cutest baby ever

"Shes absoultley beautiful" Clarisa said "Just like her mother"

"Thank you very much" Bloom said, as she saw Diaspro and her mother exchange glances, She smirked as Diaspros mother-in-law was admiring her more than her own daughter-in-law "Diaspro honey you should take a few lessons from Bloom about inapropraite things for becoming queen like the words you say and the clothes you wear and also baby care"

"Of course mother-in-law!" Diaspro forced the words out of herself, She saw as Bloom glanced at Sky the couple were both smirking

After an hour or so, Bloom yawned and only Sky noticed "Its getting quite late mother, Me and Bloom have busy schedules tommorow. So i think we'll head to bed" Sky said pretending to be tired

Bloom took Ryan and Sky took Emily, they were both fast asleep " Their so cute" Bloom told her husband as they were walking up the stairs, They didnt know that everyone at the table had their eyes on the couple

"I know where they get the cuteness from" Sky said winking, Bloom smiled and leaned in and kissed Skys cheek and Sky put on arm around her and pulled her closer. From behind the scene looked so adourable

"They are such a great couple" Sam said smiling, while checking out Blooms ass, he wanted her so bad, She was a goddess to him. In his opinion he thought Sky was the luckiest guy ever.

"I agree son, Their will become amazing rulers and so will their heirs" Kevin said

"I was happy when Sky was dating Bloom, At first she was found on earth at the age of sixteen but then she discovered her powers and came to Alfea and became the strongest and bravest fairy the magix dimension could ever wish for, Then she met Sky at red fountain for a annual dance and they became closer and closer and fell in love, when Sky first told me he was dating someone who wasnt a princess i was utterly shocked but when i saw the way he looked at Bloom, i knew it was something special" Samara started

"Then we found out that she was a princess of the frozen planet of Sparks/ Domino, She unfroze it and saved her people, kingdom and parents and also her Brother and sister and Bloom and Sky had to face lots of dark enemys like Valtor, Darkar, The trix, the black circle, teenage vampires and loads of more i have no idea the names of. Today they are known for the bravest couple in the whole entire universe they brought back magic on earth as well so their known very well there"

"Wow they truely are amazing" Sam said as he glanced at his parents shocked faces

Ring...Ring...Ring

Everyone looked over to the Iphone 5S on the table it was ringing, and it was Blooms. Then they all watched as Bloom came down the stairs and to the table

"Sorry guys i forgot my phone" Bloom said as she picked it up and answered

"Helllo" She said walking up the stairs

"Hey Bloom, Its Daphne" Daph said

"Hey Daph" Bloom said cheerfully she hadnt heard from her Brother and Sister in ages, infact they hadnt seen eachother in years because They were assigned to go to the realm Riulus and protect it from evil, orginally Bloom was suppose to go with them but she had a life in Eraklyon after marrying Sky so she stayed

"Bloom i have amazing news, We've defeated the trianx( Super version of Darkar and the Trix) and were finally coming home, but the air ports at Eraklyon so do you mind if we stay at Eraklyon" Daph asked with hope

"YES of course you are i cannot wait to see you guys and i cant wait till you meet your nephew and niece" Bloom said knowing neither of her siblings knew about Emily or Ryans birth

"WHAT OH MY GOD WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN AND WHY WASNT I TOLD" Daph screamed into the phone

"What" Bloom heard Daniel ask Daphne

"Shes got a son and a daughter" Daphne answered simply, Daniel was shocked his mouth was wide open "Daniel close your mouth otherwise flies will go in" Which made Bloom laugh

"Okay guys im quite warned out, so i'll see you tommorow. What time?" Bloom asked

"Around 3 ish tommorow, Okay see you Bloom. we both love you bye" Daphne said hanging up, Bloom smiled and walked into hers and her husbands bedroom

"Whats the cause of the huge smile on my wifes face?" Sky asked as he walked up to her and stood in front of her

"You'll never guess what" Bloom said bursting of excitment

"You've murdered Diaspro" Sky said sarcastically making his wife frown a pout

"Dont pout at me" He said, That pout made him want her

"Guess..actually forget it...Daphne and Daniel are coming back tommorow and their stopping here at Eraklyon tommorow at 3 and their going to see Emily and Ryan" Bloom said so happy, She was smiling so much that her cheeks began to hurt

"Thats great" Sky said " But Bloom stop smiling otherwise you cheeks will explode" Sky said earning a hit off Bloom "Shall i help you out of that dress" Sky offered while winkin

"No thanks i think i'll manage" Bloom said she started struggling so Sky decided to jump in, He went behind her right behind her so there was no space accept for his hands to undo her zip "Come any closer and we'll be having sex" Bloom said teasing at how close he was, Truely it sent shivers down her spine

"Bloom, are you tired or do you wanna stay up?" Sky asked

"Stay up" Bloom said smirking secretley

"I know your smirking" Sky said grinning, She giggled as she pushed him on to the bed and they started kissing intensly, They even heard moans off eachother, Sky went down to her neck and bit down, and started sucking on a bit of neck, Making her drop her head behind

Skys hands wander to her Bra, He unclasped it and dropped it on to the floor seductively, Making Bloom grin, She un-done his buttons on his attire, And took off his trousers with his help obviously ,So Sky was only in his boxers, Bloom couldnt help but glance at his chest and her gaze wandered lower, Sky noticed and smirked as he pulled down his boxers,

He was standing up while Bloom was sat on the bed, She stood on her knees on the bed, and started making out with Sky, Their make out was hot, very very hot. Sky couldnt resist he pulled Blooms waist closer and pulled her underwear off and pulled her closer, He sat on his knees and started kissing in between her legs, To her thighs, And slowly made his way to her 'pussy'(Dont usually use that word haha) and started licking her

"SKY" She moaned in so much delight, She started playing with her Breast, after a few minutes of pleasuring her he jumped up and went layed in between Blooms legs that were spread wide open, He stuck two fingers in fingering her and started kissing her lips that were now pouting

"Ahhh" Bloom screamed as Sky started kissing her again, because she was getting a little loud normally it would be alright but they had guests

Bloom then pushed Sky off her and jumped on top of him and started kissing him while giving him a hand job, He moaned after a little while, Bloom jumped down and gave Sky a blowjob, She started slowly which was already getting him to moan, She started going faster and licking his balls

"Bloom..ahh Bloom faster.." Sky started he was interrupted by Bloom going faster, She put his whole 10 incher in her mouth which was suprising since he had such a big dick "BLOOM" He said in pleasure

She stopped and got up, Sky put his hand on her waist bringing her closer for a kiss, He pushed her down on the bed and jumped ontop of her making her startle for a second, He placed his Dick in position and entered her slowly, He watching as she moaned quietly

He started going faster, Every time he went in and out Bloom would scream "Fuck...Fuck...Fuck...Fuck" After 5 minutes of doing so, He got off Bloom and lifted her up and made her stand up on the ground, She did as she was told, and Sky went behind her and bent her down and enter her from behind, Making her scream his name in so much pain and pleasure

After a while they both got tired,so they stopped and layed down naked in bed with the covers covering their bodies "Wow" was all they could say

"I love you" Sky said as he brought Bloom cuddled up to his chest, her hand balled into a fist and layed on his chest

"I Hate you" Bloom said making Sky look confused "Im joking...I love you" She said amused at Skys reaction

"Good night babe" Sky said as he kissed her forehead and they both drifted off to sleep!

Ahhhhh that is done and over with, and Diaspros back what do you think, Be a legdend and Review Please pretty please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**For this chapter i decided to bring back Daphne and Daniel. Their Blooms siblings that supported her all through her life, they are so close or were close. Blooms role models are Daniel and Daphne.**

**Also Diaspros still in Eraklyon and i was thinking of doing a meeting with the Winx, the guests, specialists and Blooms siblings.**

**Our Future Together**

Bloom was awoken by the noise coming from the baby monitor, she rubbed her eyes and got up and headed for her childrens room. Bloom saw Ryan moving around in his bed like he was having a terrifying nightmare. She then looked up to her daughter Emily who was awake and crying.

"Its okay honey, mummys here" Bloom said to Emily trying to hush her down, so she would'nt wake Sky up, but it appeared to be to late because he was standing by the door and watching Bloom.

"Bloom why is Ryan moving like that?" Sky asked, he felt very concerned for his son who was sweating and looked scared like someone was about to murder him.

"I dont know. I think we should wake him it might be a nightmare." Bloom said as she and Sky walked towards Ryan.

Sky picked him up and woke him up also. "Ryan wake up son" He said shaking Ryan lightly not to hurt him.

When he didn't wake up. The couple looked very worried, Sky carried on shaking him but he still hadn't woken up "Ryan" Bloom called him. When he woke up after 6 minutes, he shot up and his eyes were wide open. Both Bloom and Sky were now very concerned, this truely wasnt normal at all. Especially for a 2 year old.

"Sky maybe we should call Mrs Faragonda." Bloom said still looking at Ryan, he was now in her lap playing around with his toy.

"Yes, we'll go after we meet Daphne and Daniel" Sky said.

"Atleast something good is happening today. I can't wait to see them." Bloom squealed.

Bloom got up and dressed Ryan in his baby royal attire because as heir to Eraklyon he had to look the part. Bloom also dressed Emily in her royal attire which consisted of a baby dress and a pair of sandals. She then got dressed herself in a violet coloured royal gown that went to the floor, at the top part of the dress it was tight but when it go towards the wait it flared out. The top part showed off Blooms curves. She also wore a silver clutch and a pair of heels that were silver, they were matching the sequins on the dress.

Bloom done her make-up naturally. Today she had a 1 or 2 meetings then she got to see her childhood best friends, that she'd missed dearly.

"Babe you ready?" Sky asked walking in to their bedroom from the kids. Once he saw Bloom he started drooling.

"Yes, lets go" Bloom said grabbing her phone and clutch. "Whos taking care of the kids?" She asked Sky.

"Michelle" Sky said. Michelle is a nanny of the Eraklyon palace, she is 30 - 35 years old and has brunnette hair with grey eyes, she was kind and caring and truely treated the royal children like her own.

"Good, shes nice" Bloom said.

They both walked down to the throne room, to be met by the royal members of the different realms all around magix.

"Good morning royals" Sky said, he got lots of pleasant replies."Okay our first motion is we need still need some realms to accept alliances of other realms, Eraklyon and Sparks have alliances with every realms, but the following have a few missing alliances Solaria, Titnum, Naylando but their excused because their new. Sky said looking over to Sam.

After 20 minutes of the meeting.

"Okay so we've discussed everything needed, is there anything anyone else needs to say?" Sky asked. He looked around and then said "No..ok" But he got interrupted.

"Yes i do" Said a royal walking into the room. It was Jason, Blooms friend when she used to be younger they were best friends. She gasped which Stella and Sky noticed.

After Bloom and Jason seperated they because enemies and hated eachother and since now they hadnt see eachother for ages. So it was quite a shock for Bloom.

"I have something to show about our perfect Queen of Eraklyon and Sparks." Jason said he had a CD in his hands. Everyone looked over to Bloom, who was glaring at Jason, she despised him so much it was actually unbelievable.

"Ooh sweet Bloom, dont glare it wont change who you used to be and what you used to do." He said .

"What is the meaning of this" Sky stood up and looked furious.

"Shut it, just because your her husband and P.S i suggest you watch" Jason said.

Sky looked over to Bloom, what was on that CD was it something bad like a porn video or was it something stupid. Bloom just couldnt look at Sky, from the side of the eye she could see Sky looking at her, the Winx staring at her in confusion, the specialists looking at her wondering what was on the video and last of all Diaspro smirking, she must've been the one who called Jason to get dirt on Bloom.

Bloom finally spoke "Why didnt you bring pop corn Jason?" She said as she smirked.

"Smirk now but when everyone sees this video and all the things on it, you'll be kicked off the comittee" Jason said smirking.

"Bloom, how do you know Jason?" Sky asked his wife.

"Well thats a very long story isnt it Jason?" she smirked " It all started when our families introduced us to eachother, we became close friends, infact best friends right Jace? then one day Jason and i were alone in the gardens, we we're talking then he admitted that he has had a crush on me since forever and has liked me, he said i was different compared to every other girl he had met" Bloom took a quick breath and looked at Jason who was frowning and looking at the floor.

"Then i told Jason that i didnt feel the same way. After that day we stopped talking i hung out with girl friends and he hung out with his boy friends. Everytime we used to pass eachother we didnt even acknowledge eachother and then one day, Jason found out i had a boyfriend and thats when he started hating me" Bloom said "Go on then Jace, Play the video. Their going to see it one day so why not today?"

Jason ignored those horrible words and put the CD in to the player, it come on with a video of Bloom singing in a music video.

( Song 1 Avril Lavigne - heres to never growing up, Song 2 - Ke$ha - tik tok, Song 3 -Selena Gomez - tell me something i dont know. Song 4 - Cheryl cole - Parachute. Pretend its Bloom in the video.)

They were all wide eyed at the words of inapropriate language and the video, It wasnt to revealing but it still shocked them.

"Do you guys still think shes fit to be a Queen of the two biggest realms" Jason asked smirking.

"I do, shes obviously changed and i would know because shes my wife. Bloom was young then we all made mistakes when we were younger. Mine was letting my parents choose an arranged marriage for me when i was in love with Bloom a few years ago." Sky said.

"Yeah i agree dude, everyone makes mistakes mine was when i didnt tell Stella that i loved her soon enough" Brandon said making Bloom and Stella smile.

"Mine was that i let the love of my life go a few years ago and now shes taken" Sam said making Diaspro glare . The winx and specialists laughed. It was funny because Sam was Diaspros fiance yet he loved someone else.

"mine was that i concentrate to much on electronics and didnt notice that i had such an amazing wife" Timmy said making Tecna blush.

"You guys are idiots" Jason said.

"And you are on arrest for speaking to the royals of magix like that" Sky said "Guards get him.".

"Thanks guys" Bloom said.

"Since when did you start singing and make 5 music videos that are amazing by the way, all the songs were really catchy send me a link, so i can download them" Musa said.

"Hahaha thank you but i was young and bored with my life. So i decided to start a music career but i stopped because i easily got bored." Bloom said.

"Not to mention you looked hot in them videos" Sky said not aware that all the young royals were near them and heard what he had said. Bloom looked at Sky and then at all the Royals, sh giggled at him and went back to gossiping with the girls. Everyone was in their own group. Sky sneaked behind Bloom and slapped her ass making her jump and turn around to see a certain blonde haired King smirking.

"Sky not in the throne room" Bloom warned.

After the meeting it was 3.00pm, So Bloom was stood outside waiting for Daphne and Daniel to arrive, She had Emily in her hands and Ryan was being carried by Sky, who was stood beside her.

"Im so excited" Bloom said.

"I can tell" Sky said teasing his wife.

"Thats not funny" Bloom said glaring.

"Their here" Sky said as he saw a ship aproaching them.

Daphne and Daniel came out the ship, they saw Bloom walking towards them they were so proud of their baby sister, she was a famous warrior and queen as well as mother. It was something to be very proud of.

"Bloom" Daphne squealed while hugging her. "You look like a true queen" Daphne said "Now where are the two of the children that are officially in my family tree.

Bloom brought Emily and Ryan towards them. Daphne took Emily and Daniel took Ryan.

"They are so cute" Daphne said "Hello there princess im your aunt and this is your uncle" she said pointing at Daniel and her.

Sorry for the crappy updates lately but im just proper out of it, these days.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**Our future together:**

**Authors note: I absoultley hate my life, been arguing and arguing with people its actually getting into my life like a daily routine. 3 Very big arguments with 3 different people that i used to like. well not anymore i hate them now and they are officially out of my life. Now im concentrating on important things.**

**Got an absoultely huge banging headache yet im listening to music. Okay so i've had a few suggestions on Aisha escaping from the omega dimension, so i was thinking should i team up Aisha and Valtor to go against Bloom and Emily the two owners of the dragon flame.**

**And as always you all know that i thank you for the amazing reviews but i'm saying this the billion'th time "I dont want negative reviews just keep them to yourself".**

**Any suggestions please message me or even post them on reviews.**

"Awh look at her shes so cute Bloom" Daphne said tickling her little niece. Bloom chuckled to herself watching Daphne with Emily just made her smile till it actually started hurting.

"Wheres Ryan and Daniel?" Bloom asked Daphne, she gasped as she didnt find not so even a glance of her son or brother. She then looked over to see her husband sitting with his friends pecifically Brandon of Solaria and Riven of Melody. Bloom got up and headed towards her husband.

"Hey guys, Sky honey wheres Ryan and Daniel" Bloom asked.

"Dont worry, they've gone to the gardens for some nephew and uncle time" He said chuckling. Bloom was releaved, she headed towards the gardens and looked around for her son or brother.

"Daniel... Daniel" Bloom shouted. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she lifted the bottom of her dress and turned around to see a guard of Eraklyon palace.

"Yes" Bloom said briefly.

"Your majesty" The guard started "Daniel of Sparks is near the Fountain of krystal with prince Ryan" He finished off.

"Ooh thank you very much" Bloom said as she walked past him towards the fountain of krystal.

"Daniel why are you so far away from the castle, i came here just to get you and my feet are killing. Now come on its nearly dinner time" Bloom told her brother. She reached her hands towards Ryan but Daniel stopped her.

"I'll carry him, like you said your feet are hurting" Daniel said with a grin.

"Yeah whatever" Bloom said as she smiled at her brother being back. "So how was being a hero and protecting people?" She asked. Bloom turned her head slightly to look at him. He had a crooked grin but was trying to hide it.

"Fine" He answered.

"Fine? thats all you didnt meet anyone, a specific brunette with golden eyes" Bloom asked with a very obvious grin.

"Stop grinning and she has a name" Daniel said.

"Ooh so your already picking her over me, oh i should've known" Bloom said teasing Daniel. They walked into the palace and into the dinning room. And sat down in their pecific seats. Bloom had already fed Emily and she bottle fed Ryan and put him to sleep and then had a seat with the royal family.

"Ooh what a pleasant suprise, how are you two?" Samara asked Daniel and Daphne. Neither of them liked her but they put on a good act. Everyones eyes turned to the door opening, and out came Diaspro and Sam.

Daniels eyes widened and he then glanced at Diaspro and then at Bloom "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE" Daniel practically screamed.

"Daniel" Bloom warned him "What do you mean shes a guest" Bloom said smiling. a very fake smile.

"Ooh and look who it is?" Diaspro said glancing at Daphne and Daniel, she made it very hard to not want to punch her or scream get out right now. Daphne kept glaring at Diaspro, Bloom nudged Daphne and told her to stop.

"So Diaspro how have you been.. How many other people have you attempted to kill" Daphne mumbled the last bit but everybody heard. Bloom shook her head at Daphne and then looked at Diaspro.

"What?" Sam asked looking compltley frightened.

"Ooh haha good one Daphne" Bloom said laughing "Everyone eat up or Diaspro will kill you" Bloom said, still fake laughing. She nudged Sky.

"Awh...I mean yeah hahahahahaha" Sky said. Bloom then smiled at the everyone on the table but everyone kept glancing at her including Diaspro which made her loose her appitite

"You know what..." Bloom said standing up "Im not very hungry so im going to go get some sleep, you know with the very important early morning meeting" Bloom said fake smiling she pulled her napkin off her lap and put it ontop of her plate and tucked her chair in and headed upstairs. She was so annoyed how could Daphne do that after she was told not to.

Bloom got upstairs and got changed into her night dress and brushed her hair and washed her face with all the make-up on. Bloom then quickly went into the kids room to check on them and give them kiss good night.

"Hello angel" Bloom said once she saw Emily was awake. She picked her up and hugged her close to her body "You know sometimes you father can be a moron and your aunt and uncle can be absoultley clueless" Bloom said as she kissed Emily and quickly kissed Ryan on the cheek.

Bloom brought Emily with her into hers and Skys room. She fell asleep cuddling Emily closley to herself, they fell asleep. Sky then came into the room, and was expecting a very angry Bloom who was ready to rant about what had just happened.

Sky was suprised he didnt hear things breaking but he heard nothing. Nothing at all, he opened the two doors that led to his and his wifes bedroom to see the cutest scene ever Bloom and Emily sleeping peacefully next to eachother.

He smiled to his self and quickly grabbed Blooms phone which was on the side cupboard, and snapped a quick picture and set the phone down. He quickly picked his daughter up and took her to her little cott and kissed her good night and then he tucked Ryan in properly and kissed him good night.

Sky then stripped of his clothes, accept his boxers and went to bed with his wife after kissing her cheek, and cuddling her by wrapping a hand around her waist and bringing her closer. Sky smiled at the woman lying next to him and the way his life is going was already like despite the fact that he would have a very angry wife shouting at him.

In the Morning:

Bloom woke up to see that Sky was in the bathroom because she could hear the water running. Her phone started ringing so she picked it up, It was Mrs F with the results of Ryans tests.

"Ooh hello Mrs F" Bloom said.

"Hello dear, im afraid we have very bad news and im going to have to break it to you on the phone" Mrs F said making Bloom a little frightened.

"Whats happened?" She asked.

"Well yesterday when we tested Ryan and his night mares, well we found the source of that energy and its very dark" Mrs F said.

"So its a villian" Bloom asked.

"Yes dear and its villian that you absoultely despise, i want you so stay calm but the tests show Valtors powers along with Aisha the princess of tides and a little of the Trix, i think they've teamed up and their first target it Ryan" Mrs F said.

"Oh my God" Bloom said.

"Please keep Ryan safe and watch out, i promise dear we'll find a way to defeat him for good this time" Mrs F said as she hung up the phone leaving Bloom in tears.

"Sky" Bloom said, she glanced at the Bathroom door, she was still in her sleepng dress, but she needed him. She pushed open the bathroom door and saw Sky was in the shower and the water was running she stepped in with tears in her eyes. And opened the shower door and glanced at an absoulute shocked Sky.

"Sky" Bloom said as she stepped in and hugged him, she was now absoultley soaking wet.

"Bloom are you crazy..." Sky started but he noticed she was crying and hugged back and stroked her hair"Come on lets get us out of here and dressed" She said hugging Bloom and walking out.

Bloom quickly took off her dress and put a towel around her body and Sky put one around his waist.

"Ok now Bloom" He said as he put one hand on ethier side of her shoulders "What happened why did you come in the shower still dressed crying and then hug me" Sky asked.

"Because Sky" Bloom said inbetween crying. "He's back and hes after our son and us and so is she" Sky was shocked at those words but he was a little confused.

"Whos after our son Bloom... Who?" He asked his very shakey wife.

"Baltor, Aisha and the Trix have teamed up against Us" Bloom said, Sky immediatley hugged her and worried so very badly "Hes been giving Ryan night mares of the fight and Baltor killing us and Emily infront of him" Bloom whispered against his chest.

"Bloom" Sky said hugging her tighter "We have to be prepared". Sky said as he looked at Bloom and then hugged her again. This was devastating.

**Okay thats it for now, Thats how crule Baltor is he is giving a two year old nightmares about killing Bloom, Sky and Emily. How horrible and if you have any suggestions about any crule things Baltor should do to the Eraklyon family i would be happy to read them.**

**Can i have Reviews please my new records 250 reviews. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Our Future Together:**

**Chapter 22:**

**Very very sorry for not updating for 3 days even though i said i was going to update every single day of the summer holidays.**

**Though this will be a long chapter so dont worry!**

**Thanks for the reviews. And alot of you have been suggesting for Baltor and his team to turn Bloom into Dark Bloom and then try and attack all her loved ones but be stopped by Sky or even one of her kids and yeah thats a pretty amazing idea so im going to go with it. And thats basically a summary for you. Although i dont think half the people on Fanfiction read these parts of a fic.**

"Father, we need to have an emergency meeting with all realms and kingdoms. Theres another threat to our dimension and its very urgent" Sky said storming in to his fathers throne room to see him and Samara sitting in their chairs and sipping coffee and going through documents and letters.

"Son whats happened?" Erendor asked standing up immediatley after his sons outburst. He looked behind him to see Skys worried wife.

"Father, Baltor's back but hes teamed up with that stupid whore Aisha and the trix and god knows how much power they've got this time. We cant risk it for our family and their especially after Ryan for some reason, their giving him nightmares and hes a two year old" Sky said pacing back and forth in the room.

"Okay, i shall call all kingdoms and Bloom please contact your parents and i shall not invite tides any where near Eraklyon" Erendor said, he had Samara nodding behind him.

"Ok Erendor" Bloom said after before heading upstairs and getting out her Iphone and ringing her mother phone in panick.

"Hello" Oritel answered.

"Hey Dad you and mum need to come over now, because we have a very big crisis and ahh...i cant breath" Bloom said fanning herself with her hand and trying to breath in and out.

"Dont say anything till we get there and please have a glass of water before you pass out or go to Sky" Oritel said, Bloom quickly hung up and ran towards her room, but she stopped when she saw something behind her and thought it was Sky. She turned around and then mysteriously fainted.

"Hahaha its nice to see you to Slut" Aisha whispered in Blooms ear. Bloom was now unconscious. She dragged her into the back of the castle into the gardens where she was face to face with Baltor and the Trix.

"Done, and it was easy" Aisha said smirking.

"Well done pixie" Icy said stepping in front of Baltor.

"And now its time for the better Bloom" Baltor said smirking he quickly chanted a spell of Bloom who was still blacked out. She grunted and her eyes fluttered open and she was feeling evil. Her eyes were golden like cat-ish and her Queenix outfit was the same just darker colours, her hair was darker and her lips were four shades darker. and her Queen crown was on her head as usual.

"Bloom" Baltor said stepping infront of Icy and facing Bloom. She looked up from the ground with deep and pure hate and Evil inside of her with the real Bloom trapped inside of her.

"Yes master" She said looking straight at Baltor.

"What about us, were your masters aswell you stupid pixie" Darcy shouted.

"Yeah Baltor you said.." Stormy started.

"Shut up all of you" Aisha shouted. "Baltor go and tell her to kill her children and family and then you can take the dragon fire" Aisha said making Baltor laugh and look back at Bloom, who was now very confused.

"Now Bloom dont listen to them, im your master and i want you to go into the throne room and look for Eraklyons scrolls and return to me your master and on the way aim at every moron that gets in your way!" Baltor shouted laughing evily straight after.

"Yes master" Bloom said as she walked out the back of the Eraklyon palace to the front door entrance. Only to be met by a load of papparazi.

"Queen, how is this threat effecting you and the king" One reporter said. All of them were making Bloom pissed and i mean very pissed.

Bloom smirked to herself at her thoughts, she shot a fire blast at the woman sending her flying backwards 50 feet away from her, She looked all around her and rolled her eyes since they werent taking a hint. "Who else wants to be shot with a blast?" She asked. Making all reporters and photographers disapear in a flash.

She finally arrived at the front entrance of the palace, she went in and looked left to right trying to remember where the throne room was. She suddenly remember but what she didnt know was every single Royal of all of Magix was in that room and thats including all the heirs and their children, which ment her children.

Bloom reached two gigantic double doors that were being guarded by two very strong guards, she rolled her eyes and put on a fake smile."You can go now" Bloom said politley.

"Yes ma'am" The guards both said after giving a salute and leaving.

she smirked as she stood behind the doors and right in the middle of them, she decided for whoever was in there would see her come in like a boss. She threw a very weak ball of fire at the centre of the doors. Making it blast open and create smoke every where. When the smoke disapeared she was being watched by loads of people

She ignored all of this and attacked the volt containing Eraklyons scrolls and even Sparks.

"Bloom, what are you doing?" Erendor asked from where he was sat.

"Where are the scrolls old man" She said sarcastically. Making everyone shocked enough that they couldnt even move.

"Excuse me?" He asked

"I said where are the scrolls old man, god you've gone deaf aswell" Bloom said smirking.

"Bloom what has gott.." Erendor was interrupted by Sky who was holding his baby daughter in his arms.

"Father, i dont think thats Bloom" He whispered. "Hold on honey we'll get them for you now" Sky told Dark Bloom.

"Fine but hurry" She said.

"Guys thats Dark Bloom what do we do?" Sky whispered to the Winx and Specialists. They all looked at Bloom and thought this new look was hot even Sky thought that.

"Do what you did when Bloom was captured by Lord Darkar and you free'd her from the dark magic with your love" Stella said day dreaming "That was so very romantic" Stella said wishing it was her and Brandon.

"Yeah try that dude" Brandon said after rolling his eyes at his day dreaming wife.

"Ok" Sky said, he handed Emily to Brandon because he was his ex-squire and his bestfriend. Sky took a deep breath and headed towards Bloom and his father having an argument over how old Erendor is.

"Excuse me young lady, i am not a day over 50" Erendor shouted in response to Blooms nasty comments.

"Ooh my god your old enough to be a grandfather to 20 year olds" Bloom screamed back at him, with pure dark magic filling her veins. She smirked and made two fire balls appear in each hand.

"Shut it old man, otherwise i'll hit you" Bloom threatened Erendor. She rgen grinned and looked from Erendor to her hands that were full with huge raging balls of fire that were screaming to be released and attack someone."Actually old man, if you dont want to be shot with a huge fire ball i suggest that you admit how old you are and that" Bloom started thinking "Dance like a chicken" Making everyone go wide eyed.

"Pardon me? How dare you" Erendor said shocked.

"Fine it you want two fire balls hitting you then..." Bloom was interrupted by Erendor.

"Fine" Erendor said because he certainly didnt want to be shot by the most powerful being ever. He finally admitted it "Im 59 years old" He addmitted. Bloom coughed making him tell the actual truth "Fine im 61"

"Ok well done and now the chicken dance" Bloom said laughing evily at the thought.

"Bloom what has gotten in to you" Erendor asked not knowing she was under a spell.

"Shut the fu..." Bloom was interrupted by Sky.

"Bloom" Sky shouted "Father this isnt the real Bloom, Baltor's put a spell on her and he's teamed up with Aisha and the Trix." Sky signed and then slowly walked towards Bloom. Making her move back untill her back bumped into the cabinet that looked like a volt but she didnt notice that.

"Bloom listen to me, Its Sky your husband" Sky said.

"What?. Are you stupid why would i marry you" Bloom said laughing evily."Unless master told me to but i dont recall that so.."

"Whos your master?" Sky asked.

"Baltor the almighty" Bloom said starring at him.

"Bloom please just hear me out, Your not who you think you are and hes not the good guy. And when he takes over the magical dimension he'll just dump you on the streets." Sky said making Blooms eyes flicker a little.

"No, hes my master he would never do that" Bloom said thinking.

"Yes would please, Bloom listen to your husband, i Love you Bloom. Remember the first time we met and remember when we had that make-out session in Mrs. F's office and remember when your first held your children" Sky said trying his best.

"Ryan, Emily" Bloom said to herself. Making everyone calm down a little. "Who are these people and why did i just say their names?" Bloom asked Sky.

"Bloom their your children" Sky said, he walked a little closer without her noticing.

"No thats impossible and shut up and give me the Scrolls of Eraklyon" Bloom screamed. Sky quickly grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Bloom pushed him away and just glared at him

"Uh ohh it didnt work and she looks like she's going to kill him" Stella whispered to Musa.

Bloom was so angry, how dare he just kiss her out of the blue. She wanted to punch him so hard but she couldnt bring herself to do it. She quickly created two fire balls and launched them towards Sky but they didnt shoot at him they went around him and hit the palace wall. Every time she tried her powers wouldnt let her.

"Ahhhhhh Whats wrong with my stupid powers" Bloom shouted.

"We became one after our marriage Bloom, which means you cant hurt me unless you actually need to" Sky said smirking slightly.

Suddenly everyoned gaze followed Bloom, she walked towards Brandon who moved back just in case Bloom tried to harm Emily. Sky followed Bloom and stood behind her. "Emily" she said to herself after seeing the baby.

Emily started glowing very brightly making everyone blind for 5 seconds flat accept Bloom and Sky and Ryan, Emily let her family into her light. Bloom touched Emilys glowing hand and then suddenly collapsed

"Bloom" Sky shouted after catching her. He carried her into their bedroom and layed her down. Ryan, Stella, Brandon, Emily and Musa followed behind. They all waited in the room patiently for Bloom to wake up.

"Why does that moron have to pick Bloom to mess with out of all people" Sky said very pissed off

"Thats one part of the challenges you have to face when marrying Bloom the most powerful fairy" Stella whispered sarcastically to Brandon. Making him glare and everyone else who heard as well.

After about 45 minutes of waiting patiently and anxiously. Bloom finally awake, her eyelids fluttered open to reveal her gorgeous cyan blue eyes. Bloom blinked 3 or 4 times and then looked around her to see everyone leaning against her bed and watching her anxiously.

"Well...This is...weird" Bloom said as she sat up with Skys help.

"Your back finally" Stella yelled hugging Bloom. Bloom smiled but then got confused and looked at her

"When did i leave?" Bloom asked confused. Everyone ethier laughed or chuckled. Bloom fully sat up and then asked "What happened? Why am i in bed with all of you creepily watching me"

After chuckling Sky explained everything to Bloom"Well first of all Baltor, Aisha and the Trix found a way to turn you into a more powerful Dark Bloom and then you and my father were arguing over how old he is. And then you asked for Eraklyon scrolls for your master and i asked who your master was, and you said Baltor. So i tried getting you out of the spell by a kiss but that didnt work. So we were completley lost but then you walked towards Emily and she was glowing and free'd you from the spell thats when you fainted" Sky finished making Bloom absoultley shocked.

"O..okay.. Could you...um repeat that...Please?" She asked slowly. Sky chuckled and leaned towards Bloom and sat beside her, he put an arm around her shoulder, Brandon got Emily out the cott and passed her to Bloom.

"Hello" Bloom said to Emily in a cute baby voice."Has she been fed yet" She turned towards Sky and asked him. He shook his head as an answer to 'no'. Bloom looked around for Emily's bottle but then she realised shes a fairy. So she quickly magiced one up and fed her daughter.

"Thanks for waiting patiently guys. I owe you all" Bloom said."So what are we going to do about the evils"

"Were going to have a meeting. A proper one that doesnt include you asking my father his age and asking him to do the chicken dance" Sky said chuckling.

"Ooh" Bloom said, Blushing.

"Well why dont we have one now, all Royals are here" Musa suggested.

"Yeah but thats only if Blooms up to it" Brandon said.

"Yes i will be, if all of you help me avoid Erendor because it will be very awkward" Bloom said making everyone laugh.

Okay so thats it for today!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Our Future Together.**

**I might not be able to update for 2 weeks from next week and on, so im sorry about that but it all depends on if im allowed to take my laptop with me on my holidays but i doubt i'll be spending any time on it.**

"Im ready Sky, lets go all royals are probably waiting for us" Bloom said as she quickly finished up putting her make-up on. She was wearing a light blue gown that was a V-neckline. It was beautiful and she needed to look beautiful because of the embarrasment Dark Bloom had caused her. Her heels were silver and shiny peep toe heels and her clutch matched her shoes. She also wore a diamond necklace that shined brightly every time she moved.

Sky came into the room carrying Emily. He passed her to Bloom and took Ryan off the bed who was playing with his car toys, and carried him. Sky took a quick look at Bloom and was shocked she looked stunning "Wow" was all he could say.

"Wow me or wow the necklace" Bloom said smirking, she was teasing him. Bloom walked closer to Sky and quickly grabbed her clutch and stood in front of Sky. Bloom smiled and leaned closer and gave Sky a peck on the lips. He chuckled and quickly layed Ryan on the bed. And turned towards Bloom and gave her a proper kiss, which Bloom responded to by kissing back.

Bloom quickly pulled away and looked at her very expensive watch and realised they were going to be late. So she stopped Sky and headed towards the door. Sky quickly picked Ryan up in his arms and followed his wife.

The family rushed down the stair case and to the Throne room. They quickly opened the doors and entered and took their seats. Sky and Bloom as leaders of the council stood up and proposed what their ideas were. Then everyone else suggested theirs as a couple. Even Derek and Amber, Diaspro and Sam and all the Winx and Specialists

Everyone voted on using Bloom & Skys idea which was trap the enemies and everyone who who works for them by tricking them into doing something, but they hadnt decided on what that was yet. And then put them in the council's dungeon ready for a trial to see their punishment for what they had done to everyone and especially the Queen of Eraklyon and Sparks.

"Ok, so its decided all the Winx and Specialists make up a plan and tommorow morning we all shall meet to agree or disagree" Erendor anounced. He looked over to his son and then to Bloom, who was looking away and trying her best to avoid eye contact.

"Yes and could i request if Amber and Derek could join us?" Bloom asked standing up. She looked at all the Winx and all the Specialists to see if they all agreed and they were all nodding, but Stella was frowning but no one noticed. She didnt like Amber because she seemed like a person who licked someone's ass just for them to like her(It's a saying, it basically means she would do anything for someone to like her. Although i dont think i said it right).

"Of course" Erendor answered. He looked over to Derek and Amber who nodded and were officially apart of the Winx and Specialists group.

"Ok everyone is dismissed" Erendor said. Everyone got up and left the throne room. All the Winx and Specialists went into the game room. Which is basically a relaxing room with a huge couch, 5 TV's, with PS4, Xbox 360, Wii and TV Channels.

"Hi guys" Bloom said walking into the games room, with Sky beside her. Everyone greeted them and then they all sat around a circle shaped table and started discussing things like ideas on how to trick Baltor.

"How about, since Baltor wants Bloom we give him an easy chance to get her and that's when we attack or even capture them" Tecna suggested. Flora, Helia, Stella and Timmy agreed by nodding their heads.

"But am i really what Baltor wants? Its my powers" She said making everyone nodd"But how do we do that, because everyone knows you cant get my powers unless i willingly give it to you because of my queenix and Baltor or Aisha's going to know that simply, We need to think more on the evil side".

"Some powerful source." Derek said.

"OHH MYY GODD" Bloom shouted and stood up."How could i not think of this before?" She said to herself. Everyone looked at her with confusion. "I turn into Dark Bloom" She said but she was interrupted by a furious Sky.

"Are you Crazy?" He asked her "Remember what happened last time, you nearly killed my father and you tryed attacking me, you forgot your children and .." Sky was interrupted by Bloom who was a little pissed off.

"If you would let me fucking finish" Bloom said furiously. He just called her crazy! Bloom took her eyes off Sky and then back at the group "I turn into Dark Bloom, or atleast make him think i have turned him into Dark Bloom" She smirked." Then i fool him into saying i trapped you guys and i've held you all hostage at a shed in the middle of the dark ends of the forest, where we could hide a whole army and traps and capture them" She finished.

"Thats absoultley brilliant, my computer says its going to work at a 99.99% chance" Timmy an Tecna said together. Everyone laughed.

"But guys it will include you guys faking deaths and fake attacks and fake news articles saying i attacked and i'll make Baltor and the rest if them watch it and that Stupid ex friend will get everything she deserves." Bloom said. "Okay so its official and i want to start right away so Stella come on lets go make a dark outfit" Bloom said as she exited the games room with Stella beside her. Bloom didnt even acknowledge Sky because of his stupid interruption.

After 2 hours of make-up, hair and outfit selections Bloom and Stella were finally done. Bloom was very Dark her hair was darker than usual, her eyeliner was heavier than usual, she wore contacts that made her eyes look electric blue instead of Cyan blue, She was wearing a black skin tight camisole with tight black shiney leggings, a black blazer and a pair of black platforms.

"Ok Bloom heres the fake Eraklyon scroll, give it to Baltor and spy on them as much as you can, i have put a camera in your contacts so we can see everything you can see and if you have any news to tell us, tell him your going to destroy trees in the forest" Tecna said. She put a dagger inside of her blazer just in case.

"Got it" Bloom said as she quickly checked herself in the mirror "You know its quite cool because i look like a vampire, well kind of"

"Sky has told us to do this, so here if Baltor asks you to do anything sexual or anything related then we'll cause a distraction to distract him and your responability is to change the subject okay? But me and Timmy dont think anythink like that will happen!" Tecna said, she then paused and took a look at Bloom's new look "Wow you actually suit the dark look".

"Thanks, where is everyone?" Bloom asked Tecna. Who was still checking Blooms contact cameras and her wires to record everything.

"Everyones waiting in the entrance of the castle for you, they want to say good bye and keep the fake Eraklyon scrolls safe and also everyones been told about our plan including other realms and kingdoms just in case Baltor wants a suprise attack. Me and Timmy are nearly done creating fake scroll replicas for Baltors plan and when we think its the right time, we'll contact you somehow" Tecna said giving Bloom a hug.

"Bye Tec, wish me luck" Bloom said as she left Timmy's and Tecna's secret lair in the top of Eraklyons palace. Bloom walked down the steps and into the huge entrance hall where every single royal was stood waiting for her.

"Shes here" Miriam said as she heard footsteps coming from the staircase. Everyone turned around and looked absoultley shocked at how beautiful she looked. It was amazing what a little darkness to your outfit could make you look.

"Wow" was all the boys could say. Bloom smirked to herself hoping no one would notice it but Sky did. He walked closer to Bloom ahead of everyone else and then turned back to look at the group of royals.

"Im going to say one last bye to my wife, so excuse us" Sky said as he held Blooms hand and they went over to the side of the doors and spoke privately. Sky looked Bloom up and down and grinned like a child."Wow you honestly dont get how hot you look" He said leaning closer. Bloom moved back so he didnt kiss her lips. She crossed her arms and looked at him in a pissed off way. Sky signed and then spoke.

"Look Bloom im sorry if i upset you i just didnt want the dark Bloom to take over you and do crazy things and you know how protective i am of you, i just didnt know what to do all i did was speak and i couldnt stop myself even if i tried" He said lifting her chin up with hand. Bloom didnt do nothing or say nothing. "Bloom please i dont want to be arguing with you right now especially when were going to be seperated for god knows how long." He stepped closer and leaned down so his lips were right next to her ear and he whispered "I love you" As soon as thosee words came out Bloom hugged Sky tightly and smiled "I love you to" she whispered back. Bloom pulled away from the hug and placed her lips on his creating a passionate moment. Bloom and Sky pulled apart when they both heard a cough.

They saw the Winx and Specialists and rolled their eyes "Wait to ruin a romantic moment guys" Bloom said, making everyone laugh. "Sorry were here to say good bye to the most amazing person ever" Stella said.

"Well go ahead then" Brandon said pointing at himself, everyone chuckled. Bloom rolled her eyes and thought she sure would miss this because she knew she'd be with Baltor for over 3 or so weeks and if they worked hard enough it would only be 3 - 4 weeks.

"I think she ment me Brand" Bloom said as she pushed Brandon and hugged Stella and the rest of the gang. They all said their good byes. Then they all went to Timmy and Tecnas lair which was in a hidden area. They all saw what Bloom was seeing.

With Bloom.

Bloom was walking through the Eraklyon palace and then reached the forest. And made a portal to Baltors hide out which was in the bottom of Tides hidden deep in the water of the kingdom, It was a small kingdom but it was the least suspicious place to plant his hideout.

She walked around and then finally saw a huge house but it was kind of broken and damaged but Bloom expected it because if it looked like a beautiful castle people would be to afraid to enter. Bloom went in and then saw Baltor sat on a huge seat with Aisha beside him.

"Master" Bloom said slowly aproaching him, she had the fake scroll in her hand and then held it up infront of him causing a distraction from Baltor hugging her. He smirked and took it from her hands.

"Yes now i can do the spell" Baltor said causing Bloom to secretly panick. Bloom had to find a way to stop him from doing the spell because if he did it and found out the scroll was fake then we would find out her whole plan and that wouldnt be good at all. Then it came to her.

"Baltor if one Scroll gives you so much power, why not get the other realms scrolls it will give you so much more power" Bloom said smirking. Baltor turned around and walked towards Bloom. He reached a hand on her cheek.

"Your right Bloom, now i understand why i have you on our team and i was right about the powerful dark magic nothing can stop it, not even stupid love stick fools or stupid children" He said smirking, he then looked Bloom up and down and noticed her change of outfit. "Where did you get the clothes from?"

"I robbed...a shop in magix, thats why it took me so long to come here. Getting the scrolls was the easiest thing i've ever done." Bloom said smirking.

"Dont flaunt it, its because they think your still the goody two shoes" Aisha said with her voice full of jelousy.

"Actually peasant of Baltor, they had figured it out and the blonde one tried saving me and saying i was in love with him. What a fool" Bloom saod. It pained her so much to say those words about Sky she almost blew her cover.

"Wow, if thats possible for you. I as your master have a new mission for you. I want you to go to every realm and steal their scroll's, I dont care how many days or people it takes you to steal them do it and i only want you back when you have them all. Use as many disguises and stay hidden. I wont contact you in anyway possible but if you do need me then say my name 3 times in a row and i'll appear infront of you" Baltor said.

"Ok master" Bloom said. She smirked to herself, she was allowed to wander off without Baltor watching her, so if she wanted she could go see Sky because Aisha, The Trix and Baltor were staying in the omega dimension for a while, which ment they couldnt see a single thing Bloom was doing. But she'd have to do some travelling just in case.

**Done. Reviews please and im considering deleting 'I MISSED YOU' And 'DANCE ACADEMY'**


End file.
